Relatos de Konoha
by Kaoruko Hina
Summary: AFTER THE LAST:NARUTO. Una serie de Relatos de nuestros héroes -sobretodo Naruhina - a partir del final de la película. Narrará las aventuras que pasan día a día hasta el epílogo. Empezando por la llegada a Konoha de los chicos y la reacción del padre de Hinata al verla besar al chico. ¿Qué dirá? ¡Entra para descubrirlo!
1. STEP 1 VUELTA A CASA

_**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y tal :)**_

¡Holaaa! Bienvenidos a este fic naruhinesco que no he podido resistir escribir. Es decir, he visto la película y me he dicho a mi misma "o lo escribes o te mueres del hype tú sola" así que como los pequeños detalles tales como seguir viviendo me gustan, me he puesto a teclear como si no hubiera un mañana. Es la primera vez que hago un Naruhina pero espero que os guste, yo he disfrutado muchísimo imaginándomelo todo y plasmándolo por escrito.

De momento lo voy a dejar como una serie de "One-shots" que tienen continuidad en el tiempo pero con una historia más costumbrista; es decir, qué tipo de cosas pasan en el día a día de los protas después de la película. Sin quitaros más tiempo...

¡A LEER!

* * *

**STEP 1. VUELTA A CASA.**

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata-chan! - exclamó Sakura acercándose a ellos dos. Hinata se sonrojó mucho y trató de hacer como que no había pasado nada casi inconscientemente pero Naruto le apretó la mano y no la dejó hacer nada. Simplemente sonrió y saludó con la mano que tenía libre.

Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru y Hanabi fueron hacia ellos. Acababan de salir con los pájaros de Sai por el mismo agujero que había hecho Naruto en el techo de la cueva y esperaron a que ambos bajaran a tierra firme para decirles algo. No querían estropearles el momento pero tampoco podían tardar mucho en irse, Hanabi tenía que ser atendida en el hospital de Konoha y reposar un poco; a una no le roban los ojos todos los días.

Sin más dilación, Sai pintó otro pájaro y en él se subieron Hinata y Naruto. El chico miró de reojo a la muchacha y la atrajo hacia sí, haciendo que apoyara su menudo cuerpo en su espalda.

-Estarás muy cansada -le dijo suavemente mientras emprendían el vuelo -has pasado por mucho, descansa hasta que lleguemos a la villa.

Hinata le miró con una sonrisa dulce y, cogiendo más confianza en sí misma, le pasó los brazos por la cintura y le abrazó, apoyándose en él. Pudo sentir su aroma mejor que nunca, cosa que casi la hace llorar de felicidad pero que se quedó en un "casi" porque ni ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que cerró los ojos, abatida, sobre la espalda del rubio.

Los demás no dijeron nada y, un par de horas después llegaron a Konoha. Aún era de noche pero el Hokage seguía en su oficina. Había decidido esperar a sus shinobis sin importar qué; tenía que asegurarse de que llegaban sanos y salvos después de semejante misión y, qué narices, Naruto era como un hijo para él, no podría ni pegar ojo sin saber que había llegado bien a casa.

Fue pensarlo y pasar. El sexto Hokage vio unas aves venir a lo lejos por la ventana y tanto Shizune, Tsunade y sus otros ayudantes -que tampoco podrían haber pegado ojo- fueron corriendo a abrirla de par en par. Minutos después, los héroes entraban y las aves se desvanecían. Naruto llevaba a Hinata en los brazos y Shikamaru a Hanabi en los suyos.

-Están dormidas. Hinata usó mucho chakra -aclaró Sakura, tranquilizando a todo el mundo, que preguntaba acerca de las hermanas Hyuuga - y Hanabi tiene que ser revisada inmediatamente Tsunade-sama, Toneri le quitó los ojos y yo se los he puesto de nuevo, pero habrá que verificar que está todo bien, lo he hecho de una forma un poco rudimentaria...

-Está bien -asintió la ex Hokage, no había tiempo que perder -Shikamaru, creo que me encargo yo de Hanabi a partir de ahora, vamos Sakura, iremos al hospital ahora mismo.

El chico así lo hizo y la sennin la cargó en su espalda. Ambas, maestra y alumna salieron de la torre del Hokage sin perder un solo segundo. Naruto fue hacia el sofá y se sentó en él dejando a Hinata acostada y con su cabeza apoyada en sus piernas.

-Naruto-kun -dijo Shizune, acercándose a ellos -¿por qué no llevamos también a Hinata-chan al hospital? Quizá sería mejor que descanse también en una cama, aunque solo sea por recuperar chakra.

-En realidad creo que la voy a llevar a su casa -dijo el muchacho acariciándole el pelo, acto que no pasó desapercibido por ningún presente -Su padre debe tener muchas ganas de verla.

Shizune miró a Kakashi y éste suspiró.

-Hiashi está también en el hospital. Cuando estábais de misión Toneri vino a la villa y le dejó gravemente herido -Naruto abrió los ojos, sorprendido - pero tranquilo, está bien ahora, solo está descansando. Si la quieres llevar junto a su padre, aprovecha y que le echen un vistazo.

El rubio pareció sopesarlo pero al final decidió que el Hokage tenía razón, por lo que se movió suavemente tratando de no despertar a Hinata, pero no sirvió de mucho porque la muchacha se levantó de golpe al instante en el que sintió que Naruto se separaba de ella. Los presentes la miraron y ella pareció desconcertada por un momento.

-Naruto-kun...-murmuró, mirando alrededor. Sin embargo no tardó más tiempo en comprender que habían llegado a casa.

Se puso de pie y saludó a todo el mundo con una reverencia. Kakashi sonrió ante aquel hecho. Hinata era simplemente demasiado educada.

-Naruto, haced lo que te he dicho, mientras tanto Sai y Shikamaru me contarán el transcurso de la misión.

El nombrado asintió con una sonrisa y tomó a la chica de la mano con suavidad, saludó a los presentes y se fueron de allí. Le contó por el camino lo que le había dicho Kakashi de su padre y ella se preocupó bastante, pero no estaba muy segura de entrar en el cuarto donde se hallaba.

-Hinata -animó Naruto, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y mirándola directamente a los ojos -no te preocupes por eso ahora, lo que debes hacer es estar al lado de tu padre. Un hijo siempre debe estar al lado de su padre y sobretodo en estos momentos - le regaló una dulce sonrisa de las suyas y Hinata se sintió más segura.

-Gracias Naruto-kun -le dijo, esbozando también una sonrisa. Se alejó de él, acercándose a la puerta pero justo antes de entrar pareció titubear y retrocedió sobre sus pasos. Se acercó al chico y le dio un suave beso en los labios. Después se adentró en el cuarto sin mirar atrás, dejando al chico con la boca abierta.

En la habitación, Hinata se sentó en un taburete cerca de la cama al ver que su padre estaba despierto. Estaba un poco nerviosa pero Naruto tenía razón, ella había cambiado mucho y había librado peores batallas que esa. No podía amedrentarse y menos cuando debía estar al lado de su padre. Hiashi la miró con una sonrisa en el rostro y la tomó de la mano.

-Hinata...-tenía la voz ligeramente entrecortada. No había falta que dijera nada más porque se podía leer en su mirada que estaba feliz al verla -mis hijas están a salvo...no podría desear nada mejor en este mundo.

-Padre...-murmuró la muchacha, sintiendo que se le subía la emoción a la garganta -no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios, es...estamos bien, pero debe descansar y...

-Estoy bien -le dijo -llevo ya unos días recuperado, es solo que este padre tuyo se está haciendo mayor y el chakra no es el mismo que cuando tenía tu edad.

-No...no diga eso padre, usted es una persona muy fuerte y se pondrá bien.

Hiashi sonrió y le apretó más la mano.

-Eres tan amable como lo fue tu difunta madre, Hinata. Fui un estúpido al no darme cuenta en el pasado.

-No, padre, eso no es...-Hinata cada vez entendía menos los delirios de su padre pero no le estaban gustando. Él no solía ser tan...sentimental.

El líder de los Hyuuga se incorporó haciendo caso omiso de las quejas de su hija y desvió su mirada hacia la puerta.

-Por favor, no te quedes ahí fuera Naruto, pasa -dijo. Hinata miró hacia la puerta y vio que el muchacho se asomaba con cierta inseguridad -acércate por favor.

El chico así lo hizo y cuando estuvo cerca de la cama, lo primero que hizo el líder de los Hyuuga fue inclinarse en señal de respeto. Naruto se sintió algo violento y no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Por salvar a mis dos hijas...gracias -le dijo -no solo esta vez, sino siempre. Tengo una deuda contigo que no podré pagar jamás, Naruto Uzumaki, pero espero que perdones a este viejo inútil que no se ha dado cuenta del valor de sus hijas hasta que casi las pierde.

-Padre...-murmuró Hinata, sorprendida.

-Nunca he sido demasiado buen padre, pero comprendí hace muchos años que la familia está por encima del honor del apellido y el único que no era digno de ser líder de nuestro clan era yo, no Hinata. Sin embargo, nunca se lo he podido decir y cuando me las quitaron...no solo a Hanabi sino también a Hinata...-se levantó y miró a su hija a los ojos con una sonrisa triste -pensé que nunca tendría la oportunidad de decirte lo orgulloso que estoy de ti, hija mía. Serás una inigualable y fuerte líder kunoichi.

La muchacha se tapó la boca de la impresión. Estaba emocionándose como nunca lo había hecho en su vida. Era la primera vez que unas palabras así salían de la boca de su padre y no podía evitarlo. Miró a Naruto un momento y vio que el chico estaba también muy sorprendido, pero no se atrevió a decir nada más.

-Por dejarme decirle esto a mi hija, gracias de nuevo.

-No...No es que las haya salvado solo porque ame a Hinata, es que estaba preocupado de verdad por las dos, yo...-balbuceó Naruto rascándose la nuca. Estaba francamente abochornado y sin saber qué decir, así que simplemente empezó a dejar salir las palabras sin ton ni son.

Pero al no darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, había dejado sorprendidos tanto a Hiashi como a Hinata. Sin embargo el hombre, al verse en aquella situación tan peculiar no tardó mucho en comenzar a reír. Naruto le miró sin comprender mientras que la muchacha miraba al suelo, sonrojada. Sin aviso previo, entonces, el líder de los Hyuuga cogió la mano del rubio y la posó sobre la de su hija para después mirarlos a los dos con una sonrisa.

-Naruto -le dijo -si así son tus sentimientos por Hinata, entonces...solo te pido que la cuides con tu vida. Ella es una mujer muy fuerte pero habrá momentos en los que necesite apoyarse en alguien para hacer frente a las adversidades y la verdad es que...-apretó ambas manos -no podría ser más feliz si ese alguien pudieras ser tú.

Naruto abrió los ojos de sobremanera y se tensó. Jamás en la vida se había esperado aquello, y eso que llevaba ya unos cuantos años teniendo una popularidad abrumadora. Pero aquello era diferente. Tragó saliva y le miró con decisión sin siquira esperar a que Hinata dijera alguna cosa.

-Le prometo que voy a cuidar de ella aunque sea lo último que haga en esta vida. Soy también un idiota por no haberme dado cuenta antes de esto pero lo compensaré con creces, estaré para Hinata aunque tenga que arrastrarme por el suelo para llegar a ella.

-Naruto-kun...-murmuró Hinata, feliz. Aún creía que estaba soñando.

Hiashi le sonrió entonces al muchacho y a su hija. Se sentía más feliz que nunca.

-Entonces no queda nada más que decir. Ve a casa Hinata, descansa un poco.

-¡No! -exclamó la muchacha -No puedo irme cuando usted y Hanabi están...

-Hanabi está durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, estoy seguro de que ya lo has visto con tu Byakugan -ella asintió -y yo estoy bien también. ¿O es que te apetece quedarte y ver a tu viejo padre dormir? ¿Qué tipo de interés puede tener eso?

-Pero padre...

-Vamos Hina -le dijo Naruto aún cogido a su mano y tirando suavemente de ella para que se levantara. Ella le miró con el ceño fruncido -mañana por la mañana volveremos a verles al hospital pero tú también tienes que dormir, son las tres de la mañana.

Miró a su padre una última vez y suspiró. Se separó un momento de Naruto y le hizo una reverencia a su padre. Después fue donde el rubio y ambos salieron de la habitación del hospital.

Se dirigieron hacia la mansión Hyuuga pero Hinata estaba nerviosa y no sabía como decir lo que estaba pasándole por su cabeza, pero cuando se vio justo delante de su casa supo que o lo decía o tendría que aguantarse después. Y hacía mucho tiempo que se había prometido ser más fuerte.

-Naruto-kun, espera -dijo, parando la poca marcha que quedaba. El chico la miró curioso -yo...no...-suspiró y expiró -no quiero estar sola esta noche. Por favor...

Su cara estaba tan roja como un tomate y Naruto no fue menos. Se rascó la cabeza, algo nervioso.

-¿Q...quieres venir a mi casa entonces? -preguntó algo tímido -Quiero decir...no creo que sea muy decoroso que me quede yo en la tuya y en la mía no hay nadie...¡Ah pero no quería decir que...! Bueno..¡aaarg! -exclamó, revolviéndose el pelo. Estaba liándose el solo y no quería confundirla a ella de paso.

Hinata rio ante aquello y Naruto se sintió repentinamente más aliviado. Al menos estaba más animada. Así que se tomaron de la mano y ambos se dirigieron al piso del muchacho. Una vez allí, Hinata se pegó una rápida ducha vistiendo después la ropa de Naruto a modo pijama y este, que también estaba algo sucio, también decidió ducharse. Al salir del baño se encontró a su chica dormida en el sofá.

-Claro, sí que estabas cansada...-se dijo a sí mismo, sonriendo.

Fue hacia ella, la cogió en brazos y la puso en la cama. Si dormía allí que al menos lo hiciera bien. Y acto seguido se tumbó a su lado y cogió la manta para taparla.

-Eres preciosa Hinata -le dijo en un susurro, justo antes de darle un beso en la frente -haces a este idiota demasiado feliz.

Instintivamente, la muchacha se acurrucó más junto al rubio, quedando así arropada por sus brazos mientras que éste ya estaba empezando a notar cómo Morfeo tiraba de él también, cerrando así los ojos.

Había sido un día muy duro y lleno de emociones; una misión de revelaciones podría llamarse, pero...si eso había hecho que se diera cuenta de que Hinata y el ramen no suponían lo mismo para él...entonces había valido la pena. Ahora tenía alguien a su lado de la manera en la que nunca imaginó y lo único que hubiera deseado además de eso -si es que tenía el valor para pedir más aún - sería que tanto su padre como su madre estuvieran allí para conocerla como se merecía. Pero a veces la vida no era como uno quería y tenía cosas malas. Pero las buenas...las buenas eran quizá las mejores.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


	2. STEP 2 LA NOVIA DE NARUTO

_**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y tal :)**_

¡Holaaa! Madre mía, ¡estoy contentísima con el pedazo de éxito que ha tenido mi pequeño fetito! No es nada del otro mundo pero el hecho de recibir vuestros comentarios para mi significa un montón y creedme, anima muchísimo a la hora de seguir escribiendo. Pues bien, como soy una persona cumplidora -pero solo de vez en cuando :P - voy a publicar este nuevo capítulo que espero que tenga la misma o más acogida. Pero no os distraigo más, así que...

¡A LEER!

* * *

**STEP 2. LA NOVIA DE NARUTO**

_-Y la noticia más impactante de la semana es, por supuesto, el supuesto noviazgo del héroe de Konoha con una misteriosa chica de la que no hemos sabido nada._

_-Pero entonces ¿cómo sabemos que puede estar en un supuesto romance con alguien? Digo yo que tendrá que haberse visto alguna cara. Cuéntanos más, Haruna. _

_-Verás, no es que se le haya visto con alguna chica explícitamente, porque en realidad está siempre rodeado de sus amigos y al contrario que cuando era más joven, Naruto es ahora bastante discreto con esas cosas. Pero desde que volvieron él y sus compañeros de la misión de la luna que fuentes aseguran que le han visto cortejando a alguien. Ha comprado flores en la floristería de los Yamanaka, se le ha visto con alguna bolsa de tienda de detalle para mujer...en fin, muchos indicios que apuntan a que ahí hay algo, pero por x o por y, no hemos dado aún con la afortunada._

_-¿Y tenemos alguna posible candidata en mente?_

_-La verdad es que varias, sí. Pero tendríamos que irnos al círculo más personal de Naruto._

_-Oh, vaya, ¿entonces? ¿Podrías contarnos más?_

_-Por supuesto. La primera e indiscutible candidata es Sakura Haruno. Esa chica ha estado siempre a su lado y ¿quién dice que de la amistad no pueda surgir el amor? Muchos han sido los casos en los que unos amigos de la infancia han acabado siendo pareja y les va estupendamente._

_-Tiene sentido, sí. _

_-Sin embargo, también está la posibilidad que no sea ella. Al fin y al cabo también hay otros muchos casos en los que los amigos de la infancia se quedan simplemente como amigos. Lo que nos lleva a la segunda candidata._

_-¿Quién es?_

_-La propia Ino Yamanaka, por supuesto. Naruto y ella han tenido siempre una relación cordial pero nunca se ha mostrado tan cercano a ella como con Sakura, por ejemplo, por lo que estos últimos acercamientos y visitas a la floristería podrían significar otra cosa._

_-Pero entonces sería un poco triste por parte de Naruto comprarle flores de su propia tienda._

_-Bueno, también está la posibilidad de que compre las flores para disimular ¿no?_

_-Ah, claro, visto así..._

_-Sin embargo, es solo una especulación. De momento no hemos podido pensar en nadie más, además, recordemos que es un chico tan popular que hasta vienen de otras aldeas para verle, así que ¿quién nos asegura que la afortunada no sea, quizá, de Suna? ¿O de Kiri? Bueno, hay muchas posibilidades, sin embargo si alguien sabe algo concreto, puede llamar a este número en pant..._

-¡Pero menuda mierda! -exclamó Sakura apagando la tele con tal fuerza que casi aplasta el mando en la mano. Miró hacia atrás y vio que Hinata estaba sonriéndole como si no pasara nada pero cualquiera que la conociera sabría que no estaba muy feliz con lo que acababan de ver. ¡Y no era para menos!

Desde que ambos empezaron a salir formalmente trataron de llevar su relación de una forma amena y casual, por lo que aunque fueran pareja, cuando estaban con todo el mundo se trataban como dos amigos más. Una relación sana, como dirían por ahí. Pero con la popularidad que tenía Naruto una relación normal del todo era bastante imposible. ¡Y eso que no llevaban más de una semana! Pero no tardó mucho en hacerse notar. La gente comenzó a hablar y a preguntar, todo el mundo quería saber por qué de repente el gran salvador cortejaba a alguien y lo más importante, a quién.

Obviamente los amigos cercanos se habían dado cuenta de ello incluso desde antes de los principios de los tiempos. Que acabaran como pareja era solo cuestión de tiempo y por supuesto, con el odio que muchos le tenían a la prensa rosa, pasaron tres carajos de revelar nada. Se limitaban todos a seguir con sus trabajos y a vivir tranquilos. Pero la prensa no es cosa de juego. Seguían a Naruto a donde quiera que fuera y éste estaba empezando a hartarse. Por una vez en la vida quería vivir tranquilo y que nadie le molestara; estar a solas con su chica y que nadie le prestara atención, sumergirse en su mundo de dos. Pero no. Y le estaba tocando mucho lo intocable.

Y allí estaba Hinata, que había quedado con Ino y Sakura en casa de esta última para tomar el té y relajarse un rato cuando, en la tele que estaba de fondo salió a colación el tema. ¡Encima es que ni siquiera habían nombrado a Hinata entre las candidatas a posible novia! Sakura tenía la vena tan hinchada que parecía que se le fuera a reventar.

-No pasa nada Sakura-chan -le dijo la chica, algo nerviosa -no me importa. También hay muchas chicas que persiguen a Naruto-kun pero él...-se sonrojó -él solo me mira a mi.

La rubia y la pelirrosa se quedaron mirándola un segundo, asombradas por su seguridad.

-¿De verdad, Hina-chan? -preguntó Ino, no muy convencida -No me gusta eso de que me emparejen con Naruto tampoco eh...que yo lo quiero mucho, pero...eks, no me lo quiero imaginar de ninguna otra forma.

Hinata sonrió.

-No, está bien, yo sé como son las cosas y tarde o temprano acabarán sabiéndolo.

-En realidad...-empezó Sakura -si, en eso tiene razón. No creo que tarden mucho en veros juntos por ahí, si es que están siguiendo a Naruto hasta cuando va al baño.

Y con eso se dio el tema por zanjado. Hinata no le dio más importancia porque conocía a Naruto y confiaba en él, y las demás creyeron en las palabras de su amiga así que decidieron no volver a hablar de ello.

Al día siguiente Hinata quedó con Naruto para tener un picnic a la las afueras de Konoha. El rubio le dijo que con todo el ajetreo y la cuestión de que la prensa le seguía a todos lados quería tener algo de intimidad para los dos.

-Naruto-kun...-murmuró Hinata, algo pensativa. Estaba mirando a su novio que tenía la cabeza apoyada en sus piernas -No hemos hablado mucho de esto y a lo mejor es un poco repentino pero...es que...mmm...bueno...

-Hina-chan -le dijo el chico con una sonrisa -puedes decirme lo que sea, no te preocupes.

Ella le miró con más seguridad, entonces.

-Esta mañana hablaban en la tele de que tienes una novia -le dijo algo abochornada. No quería que pensara que nada raro, así que trató de sonar lo más casual posible - y bueno...mencionaron varios ejemplos...eh...es decir...posibles novias...

Naruto la miró sin comprender y ella tenía miedo de que el muchacho pensara lo que no era. Sin embargo si no lo hacía estaría dándole vueltas demasiado tiempo y al final se volvería loca.

-Hablaban de que Sakura-chan o Ino-chan podrían ser tu novia -murmuró. Sin embargo el rubio la escuchó y todo se quedó silencioso por un momento.

Un segundo después Naruto estaba riéndose como si no hubiera mañana, pero Hinata se sentía algo incómoda. Sin embargo, Naruto se incorporó y pegó su frente a la de la chica y le sonrió con dulzura.

-¿Pero tú confías en mi, no?

-¡Sí! -exclamó con firmeza. No quería que hubiera lugar a dudas -Es solo que...

-Hinata -le dijo -si no he dicho nada a nadie es porque quería estar a solas contigo. Cuando estamos los dos no me importa nada más y lo único que quiero es que nos dejen tranquilos. Por eso prefiero mantener esto así por ahora.

La chica se quedó sin palabras. Ella ya sabía eso, no hacía falta que se lo recordara porque lo tenía muy claro desde el principio, sin embargo...pensó en las palabras de Sakura e Ino y sintió un retortijón en la tripa. Estuvo toda la noche de antes pensando en ello y haciendo retrospectiva...no le daba tan igual que no supieran que ella era la novia de Naruto. No era de esas personas, pero cuando estaba con él tenía ganas de gritar que le quería a los cuatro vientos y sentía que estaba atada de pies y manos, sin embargo la sonrisa de Naruto la hizo mantenerse callada. Si él prefería eso porque no quería que le molestaran también lo comprendía. El muchacho gozaba de una gran fama y popularidad, así que era normal que quisiera tener su intimidad y más si se trataba de estar con ella. Lo comprendía pero...dentro de ella sentía que no estaba del todo conforme y se sintió mal por ser tan egoísta.

-Está bien -dijo forzando una sonrisa -no pasa nada. Solo era un comentario inocente, no le des más importancia, Naruto-kun. Si tu estás bien así...yo también.

El jinchuuriki la miró algo confundido. Sabía que algo no estaba bien con ella, sin embargo no dijo nada más y simplemente sonrió un poco para después darle un suave beso en los labios.

Al día siguiente Sakura quedó con su amiga para tomar un café. Se sentía algo inquieta porque desde el otro día que estaban todos los medios de comunicación on fire; no hablaban más que de Naruto y habían salido incluso más candidatas. Pero ninguna era Hinata. Y solo por si acaso pensó en verla, porque si ella estuviera en su lugar iría a la tele, y les patearía el culo de la manera más dolorosa posible.

-Estoy bien, de verdad -dijo la chica, pegándole un sorbo a su taza -yo confío en Naruto-kun y eso es lo más importante para mi.

Sin embargo no sonó del todo convencida. Sakura iba a decir algo pero se quedó estática y sin habla al ver lo que había en la tele. Le gritó al señor de la tienda que subiera el volumen y Hinata miró también al aparato, curiosa.

_-¡Esto es un momento inigualable, señores y señoras! Ha sido una sorpresa como una casa pero ¡Es verdad! Bienvenido al programa, Naruto._

-¡¿Naruto-kun?! -exclamó Hinata con los ojos abiertos como platos.

_El chico sonrió y miró a la reportera. Ella se veía claramente emocionada._

_-¿Has venido a revelarnos la identidad de tu novia, Naruto?_

_El emitió una risita divertida y se levantó de su asiento, miró fijamente a la cámara y señaló con el dedo. Las reporteras se quedaron algo confundidas._

_-¡No me importa si la gente sabe o no que estamos juntos porque lo único que quiero es estar contigo para siempre 'ttebayo! -se rascó la nuca y después recuperó la compostura -Es que...lo que te he dicho siempre...bueno, ya sabes, simplemente quiero tener un poco de tiempo para los dos sin que nadie nos moleste, sin ofender -les dijo a las dos reporteras - y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Pero sé que soy un poco lerdo e idiota y a veces no me doy cuenta de las cosas así que hoy vengo a enmendar un poco el error...-se volvió a rascar la nuca -le estuve dando vueltas toda la noche ¿sabes? A la cara triste que pusiste cuando te dije que me daba igual porque...no me di cuenta hasta esta mañana de que a ti sí que te importa y...¡Y lo que es importante para ti también lo es para mi! ¡Además, además! -se puso rojo -La verdad es que tampoco me disgusta nada la idea de gritarle al mundo que te quiero...-miró tímidamente a la cámara - Hinata._

_-Oh dios mío -exclamaron las reporteras._

_Naruto, sin embargo, seguía con su discurso._

_-Hinata-chan, tú eres la persona que ha estado para mi desde siempre, has estado enamorada de este idiota que no sabía diferenciar entre el amor por el ramen y el amor por otra persona ¿tú crees que debo ser yo el que se avergüence de eso o tú? A pesar de todo me has esperado todo este tiempo y la verdad es que aún pienso que no te merezco y que eres demasiado buena para mi pero...-su cara se volvió decidida -...estoy tan enamorado de ti que haría lo que fuera para compensarte todos estos años de inutilidad. Incluso venir aquí y confesarme públicamente, porque esto no es nada. _

_Suspiró y se giró hacia las locutoras algo sonrojado._

_-Muchas gracias por dejar que le diga todo esto a mi novia Hinata Hyuuga -y acto seguido hizo una pequeña reverencia, saludó a la cámara y salió del plató como alma que lleva el diablo. No quería saber nada más ni de noticias ni de leches en vinagres que tuvieran que ver con eso._

La boca de Sakura y Hinata estaban alcanzando una flexibilidad abrumadora e inexplicable. Se miraron la una a la otra incrédulas por lo que acababan de ver. Hinata además estaba tan roja que parecía un farolillo japonés. No solo estaba mirándola su amiga sino que también el resto del local. Estaba claro que todos conocían a la muchacha, no eran tontos. Sin embargo a pesar de estar cohibida y querer que la tierra se la tragase sintió un calor tan grande en el pecho que tenía ganas hasta de llorar. Naruto había sido capaz de ver a través de ella y hacer semejante acto solo para hacerla sentir querida y segura. Estaba que no cabía en sí de la felicidad porque nunca se hubiera esperado algo como eso.

Se levantó de su asiento, activó el Byakugan y salió disparada del local, dejando a su amiga con una sonrisa en la cara. Era evidente donde iba, y ella no iba a ser la que interrumpiera ese momento. Pero si Naruto pensaba que con aquella bomba había zanjado el asunto, estaba francamente muy equivocado. No hacía falta ser muy listo para saber que en aquellos momentos habría alguien de la prensa buscando al jinchuuriki por toda la villa tratando de pillar una primicia y a aquel paso, con Hinata emocionada y el otro exaltado, no sería nada raro ver al día siguiente una gran foto de ellos dos besándose en primera plana.

Suspiró, dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y se dirigió hacia la salida del local.

-Quédese con el cambio.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


	3. STEP 3 UNA GRAN DECISIÓN

_**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y tal :)**_

¡Me habéis dejado sin palabras! x_x (mirad como he muerto de sobredosis de comentarios pero es que...¡enganchan!) No, en serio, estoy flipandolo muy fuerte con el exitazo que está teniendo este fic. Lo empecé a hacer en plan aleatorio y a modo desahogo pero es que ¡Así dan ganas de no dejar de escribirlo nunca! Muchas gracias a todos, creo que os he contestado a tod s de vuelta pero como a veces soy algo narutilmente inútil, siento mucho si no lo he hecho con alguien, seguramente entre una cosa y otra se me habrá pasado, pero lo agradezco igual! De verdad :D

En fin, espero que os guste también este capítulo y sin quitaros más tiempo...

¡A LEER!

* * *

**STEP 3. UNA GRAN DECISIÓN**

Hinata y Naruto llevaban ya varias semanas siendo pareja y todo el mundo decía -sobretodo desde que Naruto se declaró públicamente en la TV- que eran adorables. Nadie había pensado en Hinata justamente porque como era tan tímida...no creyeron que podría haber algo entre dos personas tan diferentes y cuando la muchacha leyó aquello empezó a darle vueltas. ¿Y si de verdad eran demasiado diferentes? ¿Y si por ser tan tímida se cansaba de ella y la dejaba? Es cierto que había adquirido bastante seguridad pero también era consciente de su propio carácter y tampoco quería que el muchacho se aburriera con ella o algo así.

-Hinata, tú eres tonta -le dijo Sakura a una sonrojada Hyuuga que acababa de contarle con cierta dificultad sus temores - Naruto es un idiota pero dudo seriamente que vaya a dejarte por ser tan tímida. Si te quiere es por como eres.

-Ya pero es que...-dudó un poco en decir esto - es que...desde estamos juntos solo nos hemos dado besos cortos ¿sabes? -Sakura la miró algo sorprendida -No...no ha pasado nada más y a veces...bueno -se puso roja como un tomate -a veces pienso que le gustaría llegar a hacer algo más.

La pelirrosa se quedó un momento pensativa.

-¿Y a ti te gustaría? -preguntó.

Hinata miró al suelo y tragó saliva. Era consciente de que con sus casi veinte años tenían una relación demasiado infantil y eso la preocupaba en cierta manera. Pensó en las palabras de Sakura y le dio muchas vueltas, tratando de ser sincera con ella misma. Si hacía retrospectiva, cada vez que se besaban de alguna manera algo más intensa -que tampoco es que fueran demasiadas veces -ella sentía un cosquilleo en la tripa y un vergonzoso pero placentero calor en el bajo vientre. Se sonrojó al pensar en eso y se pegó suavemente en la cara.

-¡Ay mi madre! -exclamó hacia sí misma, mirándose en el espejo. Acababa de salir de la ducha y estaba desnuda.

Pero no podía dejarse vencer de aquella manera por la timidez. Estaba bastante harta de que nadie la notara. No se lo había dicho a nadie más pero le sentó fatal que la gente ni siquiera pensara en ella como una posibilidad para Naruto. De hecho, sentar mal no fueron los sentimientos sino...cabreo. Se enfadó muchísimo por ello y fue en esos momentos cuando se dio cuenta al verse casi llorando de la rabia, apretando los puños. Además...es que quería. Cuando estaba con Naruto de aquella manera sentía que muchas veces no era suficiente y que había cierto pudor. Y ella le amaba. Le quería con toda su vida y estaba segura de que si era mejor persona era gracias a él, así que no podía pagarle las vueltas siendo tan atolondrada e insignificante como lo esta siendo. No sabía cómo lo haría pero...lo conseguiría. ¿No era eso lo que hacía su novio siempre ante las situaciones? Pues ella no sería menos. Quería dar la talla a toda costa.

Levantó el puño hacia arriba de tal manera que éste chocó contra su propio reflejo y la muchacha miró seriamente a la Hinata del espejo.

-No pienso volver a dejar que la gente me vea como la última de la fila -se dijo, soltando algún que otro jadeo. Sin embargo, su mirada estaba llena de decisión -Este es mi nuevo camino del ninja.

Se quedó un momento así y después sonrió. Estaba decidida y nadie podría hacer nada para evitarlo. Después, sin perder un solo segundo se puso un bonito vestido blanco de media manga, una rebeca rosa a rayas blancas encima y se soltó el pelo casi sin peinarlo, de forma que le quedó algo más salvaje y revuelto de lo normal. Había quedado con las chicas y le daba igual el resto del mundo, quería empezar su nueva misión personal por verse guapa a ella misma sin importar lo que los demás pensaran de ella.

Naruto, por otra parte estaba con Kakashi en la torre Hokage. El hombre le había llamado para hablar con él de algo importante.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó el rubio, sentándose con cierto desparpajo en el sofá de la estancia -¿Qué querías, Kakashi-sensei?

-Ya no soy tu sensei, Naruto -le dijo el hombre con su característica sonrisa, pero Naruto omitió el comentario y le respondió al gesto. Por mucho Hokage que fuera, jamás dejaría de ser su sensei - en fin, no importa. Te he llamado porque me gustaría poder entrenarte de nuevo.

-¿Entrenar? -preguntó el muchacho, confundido -Por mi vale, pero...

-No de esa manera, idiota -le dijo, suspirando. Pero comprendía que pudiera confundirse -quiero que seas mi sucesor.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral y cuando Naruto asimiló lo que su sensei quería decir casi se le salen los ojos de las cuencas y la mandíbula de la cara.

-No te sorprendas de esa manera -le dijo -¿No era este tu sueño, Naruto?

-S..sí pero...Kakashi-sensei solo llevas...-empezó a murmurar el chico.

-Sí, llevo poco tiempo en el cargo, lo sé. Y no te preocupes que no pienso dártelo tan pronto, usurpador -le dijo mirándole con una ceja enarcada. Naruto pareció recobrar un poco la compostura -Pero si quiero que el próximo Hokage esté bien preparado desde el principio y no se den situaciones complicadas si surge una emergencia...prefiero entrenarte desde ya.

-Kakashi-sensei...-el chico estaba sorprendido.

-¿Aceptas?

No dijo nada durante un par de minutos, pensando en todo aquello. Sí, siempre había sido su sueño pero era en aquel momento cuando se daba cuenta de que estaba pisando los peldaños de los últimos escalones antes de entrar por la gran puerta gritando a viva voz que lo había logrado y...era algo que sinceramente no se había esperado. Al menos no aún.

-¿Naruto? -volvió a preguntar el Hokage.

-¿Eh? ¿Eh? -se levantó de golpe del asiento y sintiendo que se le venían las emociones a la garganta le hizo una gran reverencia al hombre. Una con tanto respeto como nunca antes lo había hecho -¡Por favor, cuida de mi Kakashi-sensei!

El hombre se quedó algo sorprendido por la formalidad del chico y pensó en lo bien que le había venido el hecho de estar tanto tiempo con Hinata. Había madurado mucho en todos aquellos años, pero desde que estaba con la chica parecía más formal; con la cabeza puesta en su sitio. Por supuesto que seguía siendo tan atolondrado y enérgico muchacho de siempre, pero de una forma más madura y agradable. Suspiró. Puso su mano en el hombro de Naruto y le hizo enderezarse de nuevo. Era tan alto como él.

-Has crecido mucho, Naruto -le dijo con una sonrisa. El chico se sorprendió por aquel gesto repentino de cariño e incluso se puso un poco rojo -pero para mi siempre serás aquel niño atolondrado y cabezota que no era capaz de coger los cascabeles por ser demasiado ruidoso.

-¿Eh?

Naruto salió de la torre aún con la conversación grabada en el cuerpo. Estaba algo aturdido y sonrojado, pero es que no podía evitarlo porque fue al salir de allí cuando se dio cuenta del significado de las palabras de Kakashi.

_Nada, no me hagas caso -dijo, soltándolo y dándole la espalda - a veces los hijos crecen demasiado rápido, Naruto._

Sonrió para sí mismo. Desde que luchó junto a su padre en la guerra que no volvió a sentir aquella sensación tan...familiar. Estaba tan feliz que ni se dio cuenta de que en frente había una gran farola gris que se comió de lleno, cayendo al suelo.

-¡Naruto! -exclamó Sakura al verlo.

-¡Naruto-kun! -Hinata hizo lo propio.

-Hay que ver...-murmuró Ino negando con la cabeza -no sé donde tiene la cabeza este idiota, de verdad.

Hinata se acuclilló a su lado y le ayudó a incorporarse y después se giró hacia su amiga con una sonrisa.

-Seguramente Naruto-kun estaba pensando en algo muy serio -le dijo, levantándose junto a su novio, que la miraba confundido y algo adolorido por el golpe -¿A que sí?

-¿Eh? S..sí...-murmuró el muchacho -eh, hola por cierto. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-Hemos venido a comer juntas -respondió Sakura -ya sabes, a veces apetece mucho juntarse con las congéneres y charlar un poco sobre nuestras cosas. En fin, a ver esa herida -puso sus manos en la frente del chico y en un santiamén le curó la pequeña contusión.

-Debes tener más cuidado Naruto-kun -le dijo Hinata cogiéndole de la mano sin ningún reparo -chicas, ¿os molesta si acompaño a Naruto-kun a casa? Estoy algo preocupada por él.

Ino y Sakura se miraron la una a la otra algo confundidas pero después se sonrieron la una ala otra y le dijeron que fuera. Habían hablado un poco del tema del cambio de Hinata y estuvieron de acuerdo en que si eso la haría sentirse mejor consigo misma, que tratara de ser más valiente.

Naruto la miraba con algo de curiosidad. Estaba algo rara aquel día pero tampoco se atrevió a decirle nada al respecto. Simplemente charlaron de temas triviales mientras caminaban cogidos de la mano.

-¡Naruto! ¡Hinata! ¡Hombre, cuanto tiempo!

Estos se giraron al escuchar sus nombres y se encontraron con el equipo Suna. Hinata apretó su mano contra la de Naruto y sonrió a los recién llegados. El chico no entendió el apretón así que su confusión aumentó un poco, sin embargo saludó con una gran sonrisa a los chicos. Ellos, por otra parte, sonrieron también. Sobretodo al ver que los rumores eran, efectivamente ciertos. Naruto había encontrado el amor y ellos no podían más que alegrarse por ello. Sin embargo no hicieron ningún comentario al respecto.

-¿Qué os trae por Konoha? -preguntó el rubio.

-Temari y Kankurou han venido a ayudar a Shikamaru con los preparativos del examen de Chuunin -dijo Gaara con amabilidad -y yo he venido a discutir un par de cosas con el Hokage.

-Ah, es verdad, este año el examen de Chuunin se hace junto a Suna -murmuró Naruto -¡Estoy seguro de que Shikamaru estará encantado de tener ayuda, con lo vago que es! -todos se rieron con el comentario.

-Bueno, es vago pero trabaja mucho ¿eh? -apuntó Temari algo sonrojada -¿Y tú Hinata-chan? ¿Qué tal ha ido todo? -cambió de tema al segundo cuando vio las miraditas que le echaban Naruto y Kankurou.

-Muy bien -contestó ella. Sintió entonces que su respuesta había sido algo corta y trató de esforzarse un poco -He escuchado que habrá una arena especial para los examinados a chuunin este año ¿no?

-¡Sí! -exclamó ella, contenta porque el tema volvió a ser ese -Es algo que no podemos decir aún pero estamos trabajando muchísimo. Tenemos que empezar con lo más duro, por eso me quedaré un tiempo en la villa.

-¿Sí? Vaya, ¿y dónde te quedarás? -preguntó la chica. Estaba nerviosa porque parecía que la conversación fluía más de lo que había planeado, aunque también contenta.

Ella se puso roja y giró la cara sin decir nada. Kankurou empezó a reír y Gaara suspiró.

-En la casa de los Nara -dijo el Kazekage.

Naruto también rió entonces y Hinata la miró con algo de pena. Sabía lo vergonzoso que podía ser eso, por eso se dirigió a su novio y le miró con el ceño fruncido. El chico se calló de golpe. No se esperaba aquella reacción por parte de la chica así que por si acaso, no quería hacerla enfadar porque bien era sabido que las mujeres a veces podían dar mucho miedo. Kankurou y Gaara entonces se rieron el muchacho.

-¡Te tienen controlado, hermano! Una vez que entras...no puedes salir ¿eh? -le dijo el marionetista intentando pincharle un poco.

Temari lo vio y le dirigió una mirada agradecida a Hinata, que simplemente sonrió. Naruto, por su parte, le pegó un puñetazo al chico y este lo esquivó con una sonrisa en la cara. Estaba rojo hasta las trancas.

-¡No me toques los cojones! -exclamó.

Pero unos segundos después, todos rieron. Finalmente se despidieron y cada uno fue hacia donde debía, dejando así a Naruto y a Hinata solos de nuevo. El chico había vuelto a pensar sobre la extraña actitud de Hinata y no aguantó más la duda, así que paró de golpe, la cogió en brazos y se la llevó con él a la cabeza de Minato Namikaze esculpida en la montaña de Konoha. La dejó en el suelo y la miró con los brazos en jarra, pero no fue capaz de decirle nada, así que suspiró y después se rascó la nuca, algo apenado.

-A ver...-empezó -¿Estás bien Hina-chan?

-Sí, claro -dijo con una sonrisa -¿por qué no iba a estarlo? -miró hacia un lado y a otro -¿Por qué me has traído aquí Naruto-kun?

El chico volvió a suspirar.

-Es que...no sé, te he visto algo diferente hoy -le dijo, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella no dijo nada, solo juntó sus manos, jugueteando un poco nerviosa con sus dedos. De repente estaba un poco preocupada y el chico se dio cuenta del cambio de aura que emitía, así que la cogió de las manos y la atrajo hacia él, sonriéndole.

-Pero ¿sabes una cosa? Estás tan preciosa como siempre, por dentro y por fuera.

Ella se sonrojó y en esa ocasión no pudo controlarlo, hundió su cabeza en el pecho del chico para que éste no le viera. Le daba bastante vergüenza y tratar de ser fuerte era duro. Había veces en las que simplemente no podía sobrepasarse.

-Naruto-kun...-comenzó sin moverse -yo he decidido una cosa hoy, es...es por eso me has visto un poco diferente.

-¿El qué?

-Yo...voy a ser una persona que marque la diferencia -le dijo con una vocecilla que al chico se le antojó adorable - Aunque he crecido y he logrado muchas cosas...a veces siento que no es suficiente. Creo...creo que me importa lo que los demás piensan y yo...quiero ser una persona que esté orgullosa de sí misma. Alguien que tenga la suficiente seguridad en sí misma; que pueda darle un beso a su novio en frente de todo el mundo y no tener vergüenza de admitir que...-paró un momento sin estar segura del todo de si debía decirlo o no, pero finalmente se dijo a sí misma que ya que había empezado, debía terminar - no tener vergüenza de admitir que me gustaría estar con Naruto-kun hasta el final.

Sacó su cabeza del pecho del chico y le miró a los ojos, dándole a entender entonces con la mirada a lo que se refería. El chico se puso rojo como un tomate y tragó saliva, pero estaba que se la comía viva. ¿Cómo podía ser tan mona? ¿Tan considerada? ¿Tan buena persona? La alejó un poco de él y la miró con ternura.

-Hina-chan, para mi tú eres una de las mujeres más fuertes e increíbles que he conocido jamás -le dijo - ¿Gracias a quien reaccioné en uno de los peores momentos de mi vida en la guerra? -ella se mordió el labio, algo nerviosa. No quería bajar la mirada nunca más por la vergüenza, así que se esforzó por mantener la cabeza bien alta - Sin embargo si decides cambiar y dejar a un lado tu vergüenza personal quiero que sea por ti. Porque tú quieras hacer lo que quieras sin temores -subió una de sus manos y le acarició la mejilla -no porque quieras estar a la altura de un idiota como yo.

Ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-Para mi eres perfecta en todos tus aspectos, no me hace falta nada más -siguió -pero si tú consideras que debes ser más valiente en algunas cosas...debes hacerlo por ti. La primera persona que debe amarte eres tú ¿sabes? -Le dio un beso en la frente -Y justo después, por muy poquito, muy poquito, yo. Y en cuanto a lo otro...-se sonrojó de nuevo -bueno, no hace falta que te presiones a ti misma, yo creo que cuando estés preparada...bueno, supongo que entonces pasará. Esas cosas suelen salir por sí solas...¿no? No estoy muy familiarizado tampoco, la verdad, jeje...

Hinata sentía que se le empapaban los ojos de lágrimas. No de tristeza, ni de pena, ni de vergüenza, sino de emoción. No estaba escuchando ya lo que el muchacho murmuraba nervioso, solo pensaba en lo maravilloso que era el hecho de tener a alguien como él a su lado.

-Naruto-kun...-murmuró, mirándole. Frunció el ceño con decisión y, sin que él se lo esperara, se abalanzó sobre él y le dio el beso más intenso que jamás sintió en todo lo que llevaban de relación. Quizá le costaría un poco cambiar y ser más valiente, pero con semejante ejemplar a su lado, estaba totalmente segura de que lo lograría.

Y sería una mujer fuerte e independiente. Más aún. El cielo era demasiado bonito como para dejar de mirarlo jamás.

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


	4. STEP 4 CUÑADO

_**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y tal :)**_

¡Gracias gracias gracias gracias! Todo junto, ¡Gracias! Jolin, qué guay, nunca me había pasado esto en ningún fic, yo estaba empezando a creer que escribía con un pie o algo así jajaja, pero ¡me habéis animado un montón! He hecho una lista de caps y temas que quiero tratar en los OS de esta historia y bueno, cuando vaya teniendo tiempo los iré escribiendo, como de todas formas no son muy largos son un trago rápido y refrescante para despejarse un poco de la rutina de todos los días. Ya los iréis viendo -y que conste que hasta me he animado para seguir con el fic de Inuyasha que empecé y tenía un poco pausado porque casi nadie me decía nada :( - creo que os gustarán bastante :D

Por cierto, en este capítulo me he tomado unas cuantas licencias y he manipulado un poco algunos datos, ya lo veréis, pero es algo totalmente justificado y me venía muy bien para contar la trama de este shot. Espero que no me lapidéis mucho :P

En fin, no quiero quitaros más tiempo, así que...

¡A LEER!

* * *

**STEP 4. CUÑADO**

Estaba en la torre Hokage haciendo unos papeleos con Kakashi. El "entrenamiento" había empezado casi al día siguiente de que éste se lo propusiera y aunque al principio estaba emocionadísimo, en el mismo momento en el que vio todos esos huecos que rellenar, todos los números de las instancias, hojas curriculares y demás parafernalia pensó en salir por la puerta de la misma manera en la que había entrado. Sin embargo ya se había comprometido.

-¿Qué esperabas? -dijo Kakashi, que ya se imaginaba algo así -eso de ahí se tiene que poner en el hueco número ochenta y cuatro -el rubio lo tachó con un bufido y escribió en el hueco que se le dijo -La tarea de un Hokage casi siempre se limita a hacer estas cosas. Más que nada porque en época de paz...bueno, es lo que hay.

Naruto suspiró, resignado. Claro que lo sabía y por supuesto no deseaba que hubiera otra guerra, pero era tan...aburrido. La suerte era que estaban empezando a modernizarse y cosas como los teléfonos móviles o los primeros ordenadores estaban apareciendo. Y eso facilitaba muchísimo la faena. Aunque él todavía no tenía acceso a ninguno.

-Tienes que aprenderte el protocolo primero, hay que ir de lo difícil a lo fácil-explicó el Hokage ante la queja inminente del muchacho -eso es así.

Bien, bien, eso era cierto pero...¡Era un verdadero y tremendo coñazo! Pero bueno, si eso significaba conseguir su sueño trataría de hacerlo lo mejor posible. Al menos eso pensaba después de tres horas de quejarse. Al final de la jornada Kakashi terminaba con una jaqueca impresionante, harto de oír bufidos, quejidos y maldiciones para con las hojas. Pero al fin y al cabo...Naruto era Naruto y sabía que de alguna manera u otra lo conseguiría.

Salió del trabajo algo cansado, sin embargo no tenía ganas de ir a casa. Eran las siete de la tarde, por lo que el sol comenzaba a asomarse, sin embargo aún era de día. Lo pensó un segundo y sacó su teléfono móvil del bolsillo y miró por un momento el número de Hinata. Tenía tremendas ganas de darle un achuchón y varios besos en todas partes. En fin, quererla un rato. Se sonrojó al pensar en ella y en lo suave y dulce que era.

-Espero que no estés poniendo esa cara de pervertido porque estés pensando en mi hermana, Naruto-baka -dijo una vocecilla algo chillona y estridente.

Naruto se puso rojo y se guardó el teléfono de aquellas maneras. Miró al frente y vio que delante de él estaba Hanabi con una sonrisa picarona en la cara. Llevaba un ramo de _Nomeolvides_ azules en la mano.

-No...no es lo que estabas pensando 'ttebayo -le dijo, apartando la mirada -es...bueno...

Ella se limitó a reír como si aquello fuera la cosa más divertida del universo.

-No seas tonto, me parece bien que pongas esa cara de bobo por mi hermana -le dijo con una sonrisa -se merece que lo hagas. Al fin y al cabo ella ha hecho mucho por ti ¿eh?

Naruto soltó una risita nerviosa pero asintió con la cabeza. Eso era muy evidente y le hacía sentir un poco mal que se lo recordaran cada dos por tres. Aun así, lo comprendía. Hanabi la había visto crecer con esos sentimientos y estaba seguro de que no le perdonaría tan facilmente el hecho de no haberla tenido en cuenta. Por muy extraña que fuera la familia Hyuuga en cuanto a temas sentimentales, el lazo de hermanas que las unía era muy fuerte y se querían. Eso era evidente.

-En fin...¿Y esas flores? -preguntó el chico, queriendo cambiar un poco de tema.

Ella las miró un segundo y después sonrió con melancolía.

-Mañana es el cumpleaños de Neji-niichan pero no voy a poder ir a verle -dijo, algo abatida -tengo una misión y parece que no hay manera de retrasarla ni un poco. Así que...-le enseñó las flores -voy a adelantarlo un poco.

Naruto se quedó sin aliento. No sabía que iba a ser el cumpleaños del chico, Hinata no le había dicho nada y el era un atolondrado, pues tampoco se le había ocurrido preguntar nada al respecto.

-¿Y vas a ir tu sola? -preguntó casi sin querer. Su boca hablaba un poco por separado del cerebro en esos momentos.

-Sí, no pasa nada -contestó ella -Mi padre y mi hermana están algo ocupados con temas del clan, pero irán mañana.

-Vaya...-murmuró.

Hubo un leve silencio entonces en el que ninguno dijo nada. Hanabi suspiró y dio varios pasos hacia delante.

-Bueno, me voy, mañana madrugo y no puedo quedarme hasta muy tarde despierta. ¡Que te vaya bien con el trabajo Naruto-baka! -se despidió agitando la mano pausadamente sin siquiera mirarle.

Naruto no dijo nada. se quedó mirando a su cuñada irse dirección cementerio y un rato después comenzó a caminar lentamente. Estaba algo conmocionado porque no sabía lo de Neji y se preguntaba por qué Hinata no le había dicho nada al respecto. ¿Es que acaso no quería que fuera con ellos? ¿O es que era una cuestión puramente familiar en la que él no tenía cabida? Ese último pensamiento le entristeció un poco pero también lo comprendió. No eran formalmente familia por mucho que Hiashi le hubiera aceptado como novio de su hija. Y hablando de aprobación...abrió los ojos como platos y se paró en seco, conteniendo la respiración. ¿¡Pero qué clase de mala persona sin escrúpulos había sido?! Desde que empezó a salir con Hinata no se había dignado siquiera a pisar el cementerio para visitarle y decirle unas palabras. Y ya no era por Hinata, ni por Hiashi, ni por Hanabi. Sino por Neji, que había dado la vida por él, por lo que creía y por la victoria; había creído en él hasta el final y él...no había sido capaz de ir a hacerle una mísera visita. ¿Qué clase de Hokage pretendía ser, si no pensaba primero en sus camaradas? Que hubieran caído no les hacía menos amigos que los que aún seguían en pie.

Estaba bastante descontento consigo mismo, pero no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada. Neji era un camarada, un amigo, un hermano. Y se lo haría saber.

Hinata se despertó al día siguiente con los rayos del sol iluminándole la cara. Se estiró un poco y acto seguido miró una de las fotos que tenía en la cómoda: en ella, su primo Neji, Hanabi y ella misma salían juntos. No era un foto de infancia, porque se la habían hecho después de todo lo que pasó con Pain, pero...eran tan felices.

-Feliz cumpleaños Neji-niichan -le dijo, sonriendo.

Se puso un vestido negro ceñido que le llagaba hasta las rodillas y se recogió el pelo en un moño, y justo cuando se enganchaba la última horquilla apareció una de las criadas de la mansión para avisarla de que Hiashi la esperaba para ir al cementerio. Habían decidido ir allí a rendirle homenaje desde la mañana, pues era bien sabido que el chico nació un día como aquel con el sol sonriéndole a la cara. Siempre lo había dicho todo el mundo; "el niño al que la vida le sonreía", "aquel que fue bendecido con un don divino para el ninjutsu" "el genio de una generación". No podían ir en otro momento. Neji se merecía aquello y más.

Llegó junto a su padre y vio que había también bastantes miembros del clan que se habían unido a la ofrenda. Ella sonrió, feliz. Quizá en un pasado no lo hubieran hecho porque la rama principal nunca se hubiera mostrado tan unida a la rama secundaria pero...las cosas habían cambiado mucho. Aquel parecía ya un pasado muy lejano y ella no podía alegrarse más.

Llevaban grandes ramos de _Nomeolvides_ azules, flores que eran casi un emblema de la familia Hyuuga. Hinata siempre pensó que al contrario de lo que decía todo el mundo, las _Nomeolvides_ eran flores que clamaban al amor. Su propio nombre lo decía; "No me olvides jamás" era un significado precioso. Un mensaje que debería dedicársele a cualquier persona querida, ya estuviera viva o no. Nadie quería ser olvidado y menos por las personas que más se ama; por lo que ella siempre había creído que llevarle eso a alguien que ya no estaba allí era como decirle un suave y fragante "no te he olvidado".

Pero es que era cierto. No podía olvidarle. ¿Cómo podría? Habían pasado muchas cosas entre ellos pero a pesar de todo quería a su familia. Y en aquellos momentos estaban más unidos que nunca.

-Fuiste una gran persona Neji -dijo Hiashi con seriedad, acabando el discurso que estaba haciendo a modo papal frente al resto del clan -Y sobretodo, un gran ninja. Hoy es, por ende, el día en el que un gran héroe de Konoha nació, creció y vivió. Un gran héroe entre los miembros de la gran familia Hyuuga.

Hubo un silencio largo y sentido. Todo el mundo sintió las palabras del líder como propias y se las trasmitieron al chico, donde quiera que estuviera.

-Feliz cumpleaños, sobrino mío -concluyó el hombre.

Acto seguido, los miembros del clan fueron dispersándose poco a poco. Hinata y Hiashi se quedaron los últimos y el hombre, antes de dejar el lugar puso una mano en el hombro de su hija, sonriéndole levemente. Ella dio un respingo y le devolvió el gesto. No hacía falta palabras. Hiashi abandonó el cementerio y la chica se quedó sola con sus pensamientos.

Se acuclilló le sonrió a la tumba. Estaba algo nerviosa. Había venido varias veces a verle desde que empezó a salir con Naruto pero no se había atrevido a decirlo en voz alta. No porque tuviera miedo o algo así, sino porque simplemente no le salían las palabras. Pero pensó que era algo que debía hacer. Era su primo, su hermano, su protector. Había dado la vida por una relación que afortunadamente se había hecho realidad y debía contárselo, solo así se quedaría tranquila. Después de aquello, con la cabeza en otra parte, siguió los pasos de su padre y se fue a casa.

Naruto había querido preguntarle a su novia algo referente al cumpleaños del Hyuuga, pero no se atrevía. Tenía miedo de saber por qué no se le había invitado, así que decidió averiguarlo él mismo. Aquel mismo día después de hablar con Hanabi volvió a la torre Hokage y, ante la confusión de Kakashi, se puso a buscar en los archivos de defunciones. Si algo bueno tenía el haberse pasado mes y medio trabajando ya con todo aquello era que había aprendido dónde estaba cada cosa. El Hokage no se mostró muy afable con eso al principio, pero cuando el chico explicó su situación suspiró. Comprendió que el chico no estaría feliz hasta que hablara con Neji y le permitió husmear en los archivos. Se enteró entonces de su fecha de nacimiento y decidió ir por la mañana. No porque pensara que se fuera a encontrar con alguien sino porque quería estar allí en el momento de su "nacimiento".

Pasó por la floristería de Ino y ésta no pudo más que regalarle las flores ante la breve explicación que éste le dio.

-No pasa nada, hace tiempo que no voy a verle yo tampoco -dijo con una sonrisa -de esta manera es como si yo también le estuviera haciendo un regalo.

Naruto sonrió y agradeció el gesto. Llevaba un ramo enorme de Crisantenos; pues de las flores que había visto y que se solían llevar a los difuntos, era la que más le había gustado. Eran naranjas, como su legado, pensó. "_Una marca reconocible de que he estado aquí._" Y Naruto no podía no dejar huella allá donde fuera. Simplemente no iba con él.

Se había puesto su esmoquin negro ese día. Sin embargo, no pudo acercarse a la tumba porque no quería interrumpir un momento tan familiar. Todo el clan Hyuuga le rendía homenaje y él no era nadie para aparecer de repente y decir "Hooola". Así que escuchó desde la distancia las palabras de Hiashi, observó la mirada de Hinata y sintió los sentimientos del clan como suyos. Supo entonces que, al igual que Hinata se quedó sola para hablarle a su primo, él debía hacer lo mismo. No sabía de qué le había hablado, no alcanzó a escucharlo porque hablaba muy bajito, pero tampoco quería saberlo. Esas cosas eran privadas y no indagaría al respecto. En cuanto la muchacha se fue, se acercó a la lápida y encontró el bolso de su novia. Sonrió divertido.

-Eres tan torpe...-dijo con cariño, cogiéndolo -bueno, se lo daré mañana.

Apretó la mano contra las flores y tragó saliva. Se acuclilló frente a Neji y dejó el ramo entre todos los _Nomeolvides_ azules. Era como un pegote pero a él le sudaba un pie. Sonrió y con la mano recién liberada le hizo un saludo militar.

-¡IO Neji! -exclamó - Ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿eh? Bueno...no son las flores más bonitas pero...yo no soy muy de las flores tío, ya sabes tú que esos detalles se me escapan un poco...eh...-trabó saliva y miró al suelo -siento mucho no haber venido antes. La verdad es que ni siquiera lo pensé -hizo un pequeño silencio, pensando por dónde comenzar a hablar - ¿Sabes? Soy muy feliz -sonrió y cogió más confianza -He estado ciego y solo mucho tiempo, esas cosas alteraron mi capacidad cerebral, estoy seguro, porque me he dado cuenta de mis sentimientos por Hinata muy tarde. Pero ahora...bueno, ahora estamos saliendo juntos; somos novios. Incluso he conseguido la aprobación de Hiashi Hyuuga, lo cual debo decirte que me dejó con la boca abierta, porque solo de pensar en presentarme formalmente como novio me tenía con los huevos modo corbata -rió un poco de su propio chiste -pero bueno...aunque tarde, mis sentimientos hacia tu prima son sinceros y muy profundos. Nunca he estado así por nadie y tampoco creo que vaya a pasarme algo así en la vida. La verdad es que he sido muy afortunado; todo gracias a ti. Yo...mmm...bueno, quería decirte que...tu muerte no fue en vano, Neji Hyuuga -miró el nombre esculpido en la piedra -viví porque así lo quisiste; creí porque así lo creíste y me di cuenta de mis sentimientos porque tú fuiste una de las personas que me abrió los ojos. No hubiera valorado quizá tanto las palabras de Hinata, tus propias palabras, si no hubiera sido porque estuviste para mi hasta el final.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Era como si...como si un gran yunque se estuviera esfumando de su pecho en esos mismos instantes.

-Así que solo puedo darte las gracias. Gracias y lo siento. Siento que tuvieras que morir por un idiota como yo -dijo, con una lágrima saliéndole a traición del ojo izquierdo. Era pequeña, pero muchos sentimientos se mostraban en ella.

Una mano se posó sobre su hombro, haciéndole pegar un brinco. Rápidamente se limpió la mejilla y se giró, encontrando tras él a una trajeada Hanabi. Ésta le miraba con dulzura. Naruto no sabía qué decir y la verdad era que estaba algo tenso. Ella simplemente sonrió y se acuclilló a su lado.

-Hola Neji-niisan -le dijo, mirando la lápida -al final la misión ha sido cancelada y he podido venir a verte antes del mediodía. Me gustaría desearte un feliz cumpleaños ahora ya en el día correcto, tal y como lo han hecho los demás. Aunque lo que quería decirte...ya te lo dije ayer. En fin -se levantó de nuevo, suspirando -Siento muchísimo la intromisión, no quería interrumpiros.

Naruto no dijo nada, pero se relajó un poco más. Agradeció mucho a Hanabi que no dijera nada referente a él, su lágrima traicionera o sus flores disonantes.

-Si quieres se lo devuelvo yo -dijo, refiriéndose al bolso. Naruto tardó un momento en reaccionar pero se lo tendió en seguida, torpemente -estoy segura de que quieres que esto se quede entre Neji-nii y tú, de todas formas, así que no molesto más.

-Perdona -le dijo Naruto, a modo agradecimiento.

-Nada, nada -contestó ella colgándose el bolso a modo saco. Se dio la vuelta y volvió a saludar como la otra vez - nos vemos pronto, Naruto-niichan.

Naruto no se dio cuenta del significado de esas últimas palabras hasta pasado un buen rato. Cuando lo hizo casi se atragantó con su propia saliva.

.

* * *

Como podéis ver, no sé si las _Nomeolvides_ son símbolo de los Hyuuga o no, o si Neji nació por la mañana con el sol sonriéndole, sin embargo creí que eran datos apropiados para contar los sentimientos de los protagonistas. Estas flores además me recordaban un poco a ellos por el color, el significado, su historia...creo que va muy bien con su discurso familiar, así que nada, espero que os haya gustado!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


	5. STEP 5 SUEÑOS

_**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y tal :)**_

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, como siempre, me han animado mucho -aunque debo comentar que esta vez han sido menos D: -. En fin, no pasa nada, yo sigo con esto y aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo, así que espero que tenga más afluencia que el anterior. Personalmente estoy muy orgullosa de como me salió y pensé que era necesario algo así. Al fin y al cabo Hinata y Neji acabaron siendo como hermanos al final. Pero sobretodo porque quería plasmar el concepto de "Neji no ha muerto en vano" dicho por Naruto.

Bueno, no os entretengo más, que siempre se me acaba yendo un poco la cabeza con el tema :-P

¡A LEER!

* * *

**STEP 5. SUEÑOS**

_La chica miró a su novio con la cara ardiendo en llamas pero con la excitación latente en todo su cuerpo. Se habían separado un segundo para respirar y cuando se quiso dar cuenta ambos estaban tumbados sobre la cama de Naruto, jadeando como si hubieran corrido una maratón, con la ropa prácticamente fuera de su sitio y con la piel algo sudada y ardiendo. Naruto la miraba con un brillo que no había visto nunca en los ojos, como si con una sola mirada estuviera marcándola como suya, pero sintió que aquello era correcto, así que trató de tranquilizarse. Se incorporó mejor entre los brazos del chico y esta vez fue ella la que tuvo la iniciativa. Le besó con el mismo o más furor que antes. Quería estar con él sin importar nada más; sabía que Naruto era el hombre de su vida. Lo había sabido desde siempre y ahora que era adulta comprendía que aquello tenía un significado incluso más profundo y enrevesado de lo que jamás había soñado. _

_Pero le gustaba._

_Naruto no tardó en contestar y se tumbó sobre ella, quitándole ferozmente la camiseta que llevaba y dejándola en sujetador. Bajó de su boca a su cuello, mordisqueándolo sensualmente, jugueteando también con la lengua. Si no fuera porque sabía que nunca había estado con ninguna chica Hinata habría pensado que aquella no era su primera vez; el chico tenía un dominio de la técnica que la hacía temblar. Oh, pero como le gustaba..._

_Sintió entonces cómo la otra mano del chico se posaba sobre su pecho derecho, masajeándolo casi con necesidad. Ella emitió un gemido y pasó sus manos por detrás del cuello del chico, enredando sus manos por entre los cabellos rubios. Estaba que no daba más de sí, aquello le parecía poco y necesitaba más, así que comenzó a gemir el nombre de su chico, intentando hacerle entender que debían seguir adelante. Quería más. Necesitaba más. Y en aquellos momentos no había ningún pudor; solo eran ellos dos; mujer contra hombre jugando a ser adultos._

_Pero pasó todo lo contrario; Naruto se alejó de ella y la miró con el ceño fruncido. Se sentó en la cama y ella, sin comprender, hizo lo mismo. El chico negó con la cabeza, decepcionado. ¿Es que no sabía cómo hacerlo bien? ¿Es que acaso no había ninguna forma de que ella pudiera hacer bien algo como aquello? No era tan difícil después de todo...solo había que dejarse llevar por los instintos. Hinata sintió que la habitación se hacía cada vez más larga y que su pecho se oprimía más al ver cómo el chico se alejaba de ella. Alargó la mano para intentar alcanzarle. Le llamó, pero éste parecía no contestar. Ya no sabía qué hacer y las lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, desesperada. "¡No, por favor!" pensó. No le salía la voz y no podía gritar su nombre._

Hinata se incorporó precipitadamente en la cama, jadeando, sonrojada y con angustia en el pecho. Respiró hondo un par de veces mientras miraba a su alrededor y cuando se hubo cerciorado de que esa era la realidad, no el sueño, un suspiro de alivio salió de su boca. Diablos...se frotó la cara con su mano derecha y la apretó, tratando de buscar algo de serenidad y coherencia en aquella amalgama de caos que había desatado ella sola.

Se levantó con pesadez de la cama y se fue al baño. Encendió la luz y se quedó mirando su reflejo unos segundos. Los recuerdos bochornosos de ella excitándose vinieron como un furioso huracán y ella pegó un brinco, sonrojada. ¿Por qué demonios había pensado en aquellas cosas? Se puso pálida. ¿Y si había gemido más allá del sueño? ¿Y si su hermana, que tenía el cuarto al lado del suyo, había escuchado cómo gritaba a Naruto en sueños? Se puso ambas manos en la cara y negó frenéticamente. Si aquello pasaba se moriría de la vergüenza. No podría mirar nunca jamás a la cara a nadie. Pero...¿por qué narices tenía que ser tan pervertida? Y sobre todo...¿Desde cuando?

Necesitaba aire.

Salió de nuevo del baño y se dirigió al balcón. Aún era de noche fuera, pero los atisbos de luz anunciaban que muy pronto iba a amanecer.

-La hora...-murmuró para sí misma, mirando hacia su mesita de noche. Eran las cinco y diez de la mañana -genial, ahora no podré volver a dormir...-farfulló.

Estaba bastante mosqueada, la verdad. No solo porque se sentía avergonzada ante su sueño pervertido y que este podría haberse escuchado más allá de las paredes de su habitación, sino porque además se había levantado excesivamente temprano. Era domingo y tras haber trabajado todos los días anteriores había pensado en tomarse aquel de licencia y descansar un poco; dormir hasta que la llamaran para el desayuno.

Suspiró. Últimamente trabajaba muchísimo. Había comenzado a trabajar con Sakura en el hospital. Después de estar un tiempo pensándolo muy bien, decidió que debía buscar algo que la llenara por completo a nivel profesional. Es decir, salir de misiones estaba genial y seguía haciéndolo de vez en cuando, pero cuando no, quería tener algo útil que hacer, así que le pidió a Sakura que le enseñara medimagia.

Al principio la chica se sorprendió por la decisión de Hinata, pero al final la recibió con los brazos abiertos. Le fue un poco complicado y agotador cuando empezó, pero no tardó mucho en comprender las cosas y aprender las bases, por lo que, tras dos meses pegada a Sakura como una sombra, por fin estaba empezando a hacer pequeñas cositas ella sola. No eran difíciles y era consciente de que pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera llegar a hacerlas porque la medicina no era cosa de juego; vidas podrían depender de ella. Lo bueno...lo bueno era que el Byakugan la ayudaba mucho; le daba una visión más profunda de las cosas y a la hora de detectar las cosas era todo mucho más orgánico.

Se echó hacia atrás, resignada. Bueno...pues nada, iría a tomar un poco el aire al jardín si acaso. O entrenar un poco. O leer. Cualquier cosa menos estar en esa habitación porque en aquellos momentos solo le recordaba al sueño. Finalmente optó por ponerse ropa cómoda y salir a correr un ratito. A lo mejor con esas podría descargar algo de adrenalina y sacárselo de la cabeza.

Corrió hacia el bosque donde solía entrenar ella, ya de paso haría algo más de ejercicio para tener la mañana completa. Lo que no se esperaba al llegar allí fue ver a Sakura medio escondida al lado de un árbol. Hinata se acercó sutilmente queriendo saludarla, pero lo que vio la dejó tiesa en el sitio: ¡Sakura estaba besándose muy frenéticamente con ni más ni menos que Sasuke! Se tapó la boca y se dio la vuelta con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. Se alejó un poco y cuando los hubo perdido un poco de vista se apoyó contra un árbol ella también. Maldita sea, pensó, ¿por qué tenían que volverle a la cabeza todas aquellas imágenes del sueño? Sacudió la cabeza y trató de no darle más importancia.

Lo hizo ese día y el siguiente, el siguiente del siguiente y el que venía después. Así durante dos semanas enteras pero no había remedio. No paraba de tener aquel horrible y vergonzoso sueño, por lo que acababa siempre levantándose temprano. De todas formas ya no podía dormir. Aquel día estaba en el consultorio del hospital sentada. Estaba haciendo algo de tiempo hasta que llegara su amiga. Había llegado una hora y media antes aquel día.

-Hinata-chan -la susodicha pegó un brinco al escuchar su paz perturbada. Miró hacia la dirección donde provenía la voz y vio a Sakura allí. Suspiró y la saludó con una sonrisa algo cansada - Últimamente llegas siempre prontísimo.

-Ya...-murmuró. No estaba segura de querer compartir su secreto con nadie, pero la carcomía por dentro - es que últimamente no duermo muy bien.

Sakura arqueó las cejas, sorprendida.

-Eso se ve por tus enormes ojeras -le dijo -el maquillaje no puede ocultarlas demasiado ¿eh?

Ella se puso roja y giró la cara, haciendo un puchero. Sakura rió.

-Venga, no te lo tomes a pecho que era una broma -le dijo amablemente -lo que se te ve es extremadamente cansada. Supongo que no dormirás mucho, tampoco.

Hinata negó con la cabeza. Sakura suspiró.

-¿Hay algo que te preocupe? - preguntó. La otra se mordió el labio inferior, MUY indecisa. Sí, había una cosa que la preocupaba MUCHO pero que le daba DEMASIADA vergüenza compartir con alguien, incluso con Sakura, así que negó con la cabeza de nuevo. La pelirrosa arqueó una ceja - Hina, sabes perfectamente que puedes contarme lo que sea. Es decir, si no quieres en este momento no pasa nada. Si no tengo que ser yo la que lo sepa, tampoco, pero hazme el favor de no castigarte a ti misma que lo único que vas a hacer es pasarlo mal tú sola.

-Estoy bien, de verdad - volvió a decir ella, sonriendo.

Sakura no se quedó conforme con eso pero tampoco dijo nada más. Si Hinata no quería contarle las cosas...bueno, sería por algo. Así que se dijo que ya lo averiguaría. Presionó los labios un poco y volvió a mirarla. Se puso algo nerviosa y un sonrojo salió de sus mejillas.

-Eh...Hinata-chan...-murmuró -qué te iba a decir yo...-tragó aire y suspiró profundamente - ¿Nos viste, verdad?

-¿Eh?

-Lo sé, Sasuke-kun notó tu chakra y yo también -dijo, sin más.

Hinata se puso roja como un tomate y agachó la cabeza. Miró la mesa y asintió en silencio.

-Lo siento, no era mi intención...-dijo -es solo que no podía dormir y salí a correr. Te prometo que me fui en seguida de allí.

Miró hacia Sakura y vio que sonreía con alivio. Ella no comprendió.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó -Pensaba que te molestaría.

-¿Molestarme? Llevo queriendo decírselo a alguien desde que empezó todo -espetó en medio de una carcajada -pero como ves, no es tan fácil. Me alegro de que nos hubieras visto tú y no otra persona.

-Pues yo no me alegro tanto -murmuró ella, algo enfurruñada. Volvió a recordar el sueño y aquel momento bochornoso.

Sakura le contó entonces que hacía un tiempo que Sasuke y ella se habían visto de nuevo, le había sorprendido vigilándola de vez en cuando por los alrededores cuando iba a buscar hierbas medicinales para el hospital y al final...surgió. Estaba muy feliz porque al fin se había cumplido su sueño y aunque no lo pareciera, Sasuke era bastante tierno.

-Yo pensaba que era tan suave como una lija del cinco, pero mira, no -le dijo, riendo -la verdad es que es muy cursi conmigo. Ahora, creo que no lo reconocería en la vida frente a nadie más, por lo que no se lo digas a Naruto que se va a reír de él el resto de su vida.

Hinata vio en los ojos de su amiga mucha felicidad y no pudo alegrarse más. También encontró alivio al ver cómo contaba toda su historia y se planteó revelarse su bochornoso sueño, pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo, Shizune entró en la estancia y le dijo a la pelirrosa que Tsunade-sama la requería en su despacho. Hinata suspìró de nuevo y lo dejó estar.

O eso quería pensar. Los sueños eran cada vez más explícitos, intensos y en la parte del final, más duros. Naruto siempre se alejaba de ella de la manera más cruel y ella estaba comenzando a ponerse histérica porque cada cosa que leía, tocaba, veía o...lo que fuera, le recordaba a eso. ¿Que le apetecía leer un libro? Oh, vaya, vaya, de repente tenía una parte en la que ambos protagonistas se acostaban y tenían sexo. ¿Que veía a sus amigos? Estos no paraban de decir guarradas que le recordaban a ello. Oh, por dios, ¿Es que no tenía forma de sacárselo de la cabeza? Vale, lo había admitido ya, estaba aterrorizada ante la idea de hacerlo pero es que a la vez quería. ¿Había salido defectuosa? Porque vamos, su cabeza y corazón no conseguían ponerse de acuerdo en nada.

-¡Hina-chan! -exclamó Naruto, haciéndole aspavientos con la mano. Ella reaccionó algo histérica por lo que en seguida sonrió. No quería que su novio pensara nada raro - Te he preguntado si te apetece que le ponga almendras a la ensalada. A mi me gustan pero la última vez no pareció ser muy de tu agrado.

-¿Eh? Qué va -dijo ella, negando con las manos -Está bien, me gustan las almendras.

Naruto furnció el ceño y, con las manos en la cintura a modo madre se acercó a ella mirándola con sospecha. La muchacha se puso tensa y miró para el otro lado, nerviosa. El chico suspiró y acto seguido se rascó en un gesto nervioso la sien.

-Hina...-comenzó -no quiero presionarte a nada, pero te conozco y sé que algo te pasa.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior.

-Es decir -continuó el rubio, sentándose a su lado -hace dos semanas ya que te veo cansada, con ojeras y sobretodo muy, muy histérica. A mi me gustas tal y como eres -le dijo rápidamente, por si la muchacha entendía algo raro - pero me preocupa que no te encuentres bien. Sabes que puedes contarme las cosas, no por nada llevamos ya cuatro cinco y medio saliendo juntos ¿eh?

Efectivamente, tal y como Naruto había dicho, llevaban ya toda esa cantidad de tiempo siendo novios. Y Hinata era consciente de que en todo ese tiempo, como pareja, no habían hecho ninguna otra cosa más que no fuera besarse, tener citas o tomarse de la mano. Era consciente de que los tiempos habían cambiado y el sexo ahora estaba más normalizado. Obviamente no tenía por qué esperarse al matrimonio, no tenía ningún sentido pero...aun así era algo que la superaba. No tenía ni idea de qué hacer y estaba saliéndosele de las manos.

Miró a su chico y se mordió el labio inferior a la vez que jugueteaba con sus manos. Naruto tenía toda la razón y Sakura probablemente también.

-¿Hinata? -volvió a llamar el jinchuuriki -¿Seguro que estás bie..?

-¡Naruto-kun! -exclamó la muchacha entonces, mirándole con fiereza. Al chico le vinieron todos los sudores a la cabeza. ¿Había dicho o hecho algo indebido? Ella respiró hondo pero se desinfló en seguida, poniéndose más roja que un tomate. Tenía ganas de llorar de la impotencia.

El rubio vio que unas pequeñas lágrimas se asomaban por los ojos de su chica y, asustado, la abrazó.

-Tranquila, lo siento, no quería decir nada que te incomodara -le dijo.

-Es que no es eso -se apresuró a decir. Entre aquellos brazos parecía que tenía algo más de fuerza para expresarse y aprovechó el sentimiento. Se cogió con las manos al pecho del chico y apoyó la cabeza entre ellas. Naruto no soltó su abrazo en ningún momento, sin embargo estaba confundido - Es solo que...hace...hace un tiempo que no paro de tener el mismo sueño.

-¿Sueño? -preguntó el chico, desconcertado. Se sentía algo impotente porque su chica estaba hipando un poco por la presión y los nervios. La conocía demasiado bien para no saberlo. Por ello la dejó ser y no añadió nada más.

-Yo...el sueño...-empezó, apretando más los puños - eran...eh...tu y yo...estábamos en situaciones muy explícitas y... -Naruto se puso como un tomate - ma...manteníamos relaciones...se..sex...sexuales -murmuró. Sintió que se le iba la fuerza por la boca, pero ya que había llegado hasta ese punto iba a desahogarse hasta el final.

Se separó lentamente del chico pero no quitó sus manos de donde estaban. No lo iba a hacer tampoco, pero sentía que para explicarse debía mirarle a los ojos. Se encontró con un Naruto algo desconcertado y sonrojado a más no poder que la miraba atónito. Ella trató de no pensar mucho en eso y solo siguió con su discurso.

-Me siento muy violenta por soñar algo así, pero...¡Pero es que no se va nunca! Yo...la verdad...jolín...es que...-suspiró de nuevo para tranquilizarse -lo siento mucho Naruto-kun...llevamos más de cinco meses siendo pareja y nosotros...bueno, no hemos ido nunca más allá. Estamos teniendo...-buscó la palabra adecuada - una relación algo infantil en ese aspecto y todo es por mi culpa.

-Hinat...

-Déjame terminar por favor, sino no podré hacerlo nunca -interrumpió. Él no dijo nada más - Pero he pensado sobre ello y lo que en realidad pasa es que...me...me da mucho miedo no hacerlo bien. Yo...-se puso más roja que un tomate maduro -nunca he estado con ningún chico antes y menos de esa manera y...te...tengo miedo de hacerlo mal y que Naruto-kun se canse de mi...no quiero hacerlo mal la primera vez...

Hubo un silencio sepulcral en el cuarto. Naruto se esperaba cualquier preocupación menos aquella. ¿Eso era lo que la tenía frita durante esas dos semanas y media? ¿Era por eso que estaba algo reticente a quedar algunas veces a solas con él? El chico suspiró. Seguía sonrojado pero debía decir algo al respecto.

-Hinata, eres tonta -le dijo, mirándola a los ojos - ¿tan poco confías en nosotros que piensas que te voy a dejar a la primera de cambio? En todo caso el que tuviera que sentir miedo sería yo. Siempre he sido un poco idiota y tú demasiado para mi. Chica, es que si piensas eso siempre al final vas a terminar apalizándote tú sola...y no quiero verte así.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y Naruto sintió entonces que a lo mejor había sido demasiado duro con ella así que la atrajo hacia él y la abrazó con ternura.

-En todo caso te quiero más que a nada en el mundo, algo como eso jamás podría afectar a nuestra relación. Además...-su corazón empezó a latir más frenéticamente -yo tampoco he estado nunca con ninguna otra chica, así que puedo hacerlo igual de bien o de mal que tú.

Hinata cayó entonces en eso. Era cierto. Aun así...

-Y da igual lo que pienses, si ninguno de los dos lo hacemos bien no pasa nada, aprenderemos juntos -comenzó -si uno de los dos lo hace sorprendentemente bien, aprenderemos del otro y si los dos lo hacemos bien...bueno, disfrutaremos más - esto último ya lo dijo un poco más bajito - de cualquier manera no creo que sea algo que se tenga que preparar. No sé demasiado del tema pero...pero creo que esas cosas surgen solas. Y cuando tenga que pasar...bueno, supongo que nos preocuparemos entonces de dar lo mejor de nosotros para...-suspiró de nuevo, tratando de tranquilizarse - bueno, para satisfacer al otro.

Hinata no dijo nada más al respecto, pero súbitamente sintió cómo un gran peso se le quitaba de encima. Sonrió. Así que eso fue lo que sintió Sakura al liberarse de su secreto...vaya. Pues sí que resultaba reconfortante decir las cosas.

Se separó de Naruto y, con la osadía de alguien que se siente recientemente libre, le dio un dulce y suave beso en los labios al chico. Éste no dudó un solo segundo en contestárselo. Desde luego no iba a desaprovechar un solo segundo con ella. No se lo había dicho con palabras pero él también se moría de ganas de tenerla y hacerla suya. Llevaba meses soñando que la tenía entre sus brazos, pero...no quería presionarla. Sabía como era y esperaba que le sacara algún día el tema. Lo que no se esperaba era que tuviese esa clase de sueños. Bueno, qué más daba, por lo menos habían resuelto un pequeño problema que a la larga podría ser muy importante.

-¿Vamos a poner esas almendras, Naruto-kun? -preguntó la chica, levantándose y arrastrando al chico detrás de ella. Él sonrió y la siguió a la cocina.

Hinata estaba radiante. Vaya que lo estaba. Y no era para menos. En un segundo se dio cuenta de lo mucho que significaba el poder hablar las cosas tranquilamente con otra persona, compartir un problema con alguien más. Al fin y al cabo, en ese tipo de cosas se basaban las relaciones sólidas y estables ¿verdad?

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


	6. STEP 6 RAMEN

_**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y tal :)**_

Bueeeno! Long time no see! Siento mucho la tardanza en actualizar pero ya sabéis como va esto de la inspiración, muchas veces se va, otras viene...en fin, la vieja historia de siempre. De cualquier manera el otro día me releí todos los relatos escritos porque estoy en mega hype con la película de Boruto (tengo unas ganas de verla que no son ni normales) y necesitaba leer o escribir o dibujar algo porque sino reventaba. Pues he dibujado (la nueva imágen de portada que podréis ver entera si buscáis Lara Pickle en facebook porque está ahí) he leído, y ahora quiero escribir algo. De todas formas **AVISO IMPORTANTE:** este capítulo contiene escenas **lemon**, si no estás acostumbrado o te hiere la sensibilidad no sigas leyendo! (Aunque es el primero que hago, así que no me tiréis muchos tomatazos, jajaja)

En fin, que Naruto y Hinata son una pareja demasiado preciosa como para no escribir nada sobre ellos así que...no os entretengo más.

¡A leer!

* * *

**STEP 6. RAMEN **

_"Dice que la he enamorado haciéndola reír, pero cada vez que ríe, soy el único que se enamora"_

Naruto suspiró y miró con una sonrisa algo nerviosa por la ventana. Eran las nueve de la mañana y el día se veía espléndido. Aun así no se sentía con ganas de ir a ninguna parte. Se frotó la cara con la mano y después suspiró profundamente para finalmente acabar mirando el techo. Estaba acostumbrado a levantarse muy temprano últimamente porque Kakashi no paraba de explotarle como a una mula. Cuando su sensei le dijo que le entrenaría para ser el próximo sucesor, el séptimo Hokage, por supuesto que se lo tomó como un honor, es decir...¡Era su sueño desde siempre! Pero era muy agobiante y entre eso, las misiones y demás no podía ver a Hinata todo lo que quería. Pero dentro de lo que cabe, esa era la vida de un shinobi adulto, por lo que no es que se lamentara, tampoco. No, el problema era otro; uno muy diferente a decir verdad.

Se sonrojó tanto que se tapó la cara con el brazo, pero como sintió más calor del usual directamente se dio la vuelta y hundió su cara en la almohada. Y es que por todo al agobio, cansancio y demás que tenía encima, lo único que quería era soltar adrenalina. El problema era que el modo ninja de hacerlo ya no le era suficiente. No, y los sueños que había estado teniendo durante las últimas semanas lo decían por sí mismos. Cuando Hinata le contó aquel día tiempo atrás que había soñado de una manera muy explícita con él se sorprendió. Sin embargo la tranquilizó y le dijo que no se preocupara. ¡Pero es que a él le había pasado lo mismo y no tuvo el valor de decírselo! Porque por dentro estaba también muerto de vergüenza, miedo, incertidumbre y muy por encima de todo eso, deseo. La deseaba como nunca lo había hecho con nada, quizá incluso el hecho de ser Hokage. O no. Eran cosas diferentes. Su deseo actual era más...carnal. Necesitaba tocarla, besarla y sentirla suya. Sin embargo...llevaban ya muchos meses saliendo y ni siquiera habían dormido juntos más allá de la primera vez, cuando llegaron de la luna.

-Arg...-se quejó, aún con la cabeza dentro de la almohada.

Encima habían quedado para pasar el día juntos. Tanto ella como él se habían tomado el día libre para poder tener una cita en condiciones después de trabajar casi todos los días. Además, Hinata acababa de llegar de una misión que la había tenido fuera de la aldea alrededor de una semana y media. Y no es que no tuviera ganas de verla pero...es que en cuanto la veía su sangre hervía y sus instintos más básicos salían a flor de piel. No sabía si Kurama influía en eso de alguna manera pero...la cosa es que le pasaba y tampoco quería asustarla.

Había pensado, además, mil y unas maneras de llevar a la situación pero todas le parecían forzadas y sin ningún tipo de implicación sentimental más allá del sexo y tampoco quería eso. Sería la primera vez de los dos y quería hacer de ello un acto memorable e inolvidable. ¡Pero no sabía como! ¡No tenía ni idea! Intentó incluso hablar con Shikamaru sobre eso, pero al final no tuvo el valor y terminó huyendo con el rabo entre las piernas dejando al pobre Nara con una ceja enarcada preguntándose qué demonios tenía en la cabeza el rubio. Suspiró. Estaba hecho un desastre.

Se levantó de la cama y fue a ducharse con agua muy, pero que muy fría. Se había levantado muy contento esa mañana sexualmente hablando y tenía que desahogarse de alguna forma así que directamente aprovechó la ducha. Después se vistió, cogió un bollo y se lo desayunó por el camino. No quería llegar tarde así que se fue hacia el lugar de la cita, muy ansioso. Después de todo había gastado casi todo su tiempo en arreglarse. No es que tuviera mucha ropa pero quería estar guapo ese día para ella, por lo que acabó poniéndose un pantalón negro pesquero, una camisa de manga corta de color beige grisáceo y algo ancha, lisa. Se había revuelto un poco el pelo y se aseguró bien de haberse echado colonia. Últimamente siempre la usaba. No era muy fuerte ni muy notoria, pero se sentía algo más seguro de sí mismo si la llevaba puesta.

Y allí estaba ella.

Estaba sentada en un banco del parque este de Konoha y parecía muy entretenida con su teléfono. Se reía de vez en cuando y a medida que movía la cabeza y hacía gestos de los que ella no se daba ni cuenta, Naruto se perdía más en su admiración. Estaba además, preciosa. Llevaba un hermoso vestido vaporoso pero casual con escote redondo, por lo que no se veían demasiado sus pechos, pero tampoco los ocultaba. La parte de arriba era blanca de tirante grueso, recubierta por una sutil pero bonita tela de encaje también blanca que hacía que el vestido tuviera una primaveral media manga. La parte de la falta era azul índigo y era de una tela que Naruto no supo identificar pero que bailaba al son del viento, por lo que dedujo que debía ser algo parecido a la seda, pero satinada. No brillaba tanto. Ambas partes del vestido estaban unidas por un fino cinturón marrón que iba a juego con sus zapatos de bailarina, también del mismo color y con un poquito de tacón.

-¡Ah! Naruto-kun! -exclamó la chica con una enorme sonrisa en su cara, sacando por un momento al chico de su ensimismamiento. Se levantó en seguida del banco y fue hacia él casi corriendo. Naruto sabía que Hinata nunca se maquillaba más allá de ponerse un poco de labial o hacerse la raya del ojo, porque es que tampoco lo hacía falta, de por sí tenía las mejillas sonrojadas. Aún así ese día la vio especialmente preciosa. ¿Sería por su sonrisa? Pero ella siempre le sonreía -Perdón por haber llegado tan temprano -espetó algo nerviosa, jugueteando con los dedos inconscientemente. A Naruto le encantaba cuando hacía ese tipo de cosas.

-No te disculpes, soy yo el que seguro que ha llegado muy tarde -le dijo, correspondiéndole la sonrisa.

Después de eso hubo un silencio algo incómodo. Naruto tragó saliva y la miró bien. Se fijó entonces en lo que la hacía diferente aquel día. No era el maquillaje sino que llevaba el pelo ondulado por la parte de abajo, lo que le daba un toque más casual. Estaba increíble. De hecho, entre una cosa y otra no pudo despegar sus ojos de sus...de ella en general. Desprendía sex appeal por cada poro de su piel, al menos para él. Y eso le hacía pensar todo el rato en que no debía pensar en eso y simplemente disfrutar de su compañía.

Hinata, por su parte, sentía prácticamente lo mismo. Había despertado aquella mañana algo sudorosa y no hacía falta decir que le había pasado lo de hacía varias semanas e incluso meses atrás. Pero el caso es que la situación se había vuelto muy intensa y resultaba hasta vergonzoso. Pero tenía tantas ganas que muchas veces le entraba incluso la inseguridad de que si no había pasado nada era, a lo mejor, porque Naruto no se sentía lo suficientemente atraído hacia ella. Sabía que no debía pensar demasiado en eso porque la última vez que hablaron de sus sueños, el rubio le había dejado claro que esas cosas acabarían surgiendo pero ella había perdido un poco la esperanza.

Se miró al espejo y se obligó a disipar esos pensamientos negativos de su cabeza. La nueva y fuerte Hinata no sería negativa. Sino que intentaría simplemente sacarse partido al máximo con tal de que Naruto la viera perfecta aquel día. Sí, eso era. Y es exactamente lo que hizo. Hanabi se levantó temprano también debido a la conmoción que provenía del cuarto de su hermana. Al entrar vio que lo que era antes una cama en esos momentos se había convertido en un armario. Y cuando Hinata le confesó sus intenciones la joven kunoichi no pudo más que reír. Su hermana era adorable, se mirara por donde se mirara. Adorable a la par que admirable. Así que decidió ayudarla.

Y Hinata salió entonces de la casa con mucha seguridad en sus tacones. Sin embargo...cuando vio a Naruto tan...endemoniadamente alto, rubio, fuerte...se le subieron de nuevo los colores a la cabeza. No podía dejar de imaginarse las escenas explícitas que la habían rondado toda la noche.

-Ah...Naruto-kun -dijo, intentando pensar en otra cosa -¿Vamos entonces?

-Sí, claro...eh...jeje, vamos -dijo él, rascándose la cabeza, bastante tenso.

De hecho, tensión era la palabra adecuada para describir aquella cita. Habían dado un paseo por el parque, fueron a ver tiendas en el centro comercial, comieron en el Ichiraku -además Naruto se empeñó en invitarla al ramen más caro que tenían -, después fueron a tomarse un helado, luego a pasear otra vez y por último decidieron ir al cine y ver una película que se les antojó relativamente indiferente, pues ninguno de los dos podía quitarse de la cabeza que la persona que tenían al lado era el motivo de los sueños sexuales que ambos habían tenido. Naruto se lamentó entonces cuando estaba acompañándola a casa de haber tenido una cita tan desastrosa.

No es que hubiera ido algo mal, sino que cada vez que hablaban, se sentían tensos. Ninguno de los dos conseguía dejarse llevar y actuar como siempre, además cada vez que se tocaban aunque fuera un roce, apartaban las manos en seguida y se ponían muy nerviosos. ¡Pero si ni siquiera se habían dado un beso en condiciones! Y no es que solo quisiera eso de ella, ni mucho menos, pero...es que el hecho de sentir su cariño era algo tan necesario como el aire que estaba respirando en aquel instante. Sin embargo, la cita concluyó a las nueve y media de la noche y estaba a punto de despedirse de ella en la puerta de su casa. Se dieron un suave y contenido beso en los labios y se desearon buenas noches. Después, el rubio se fue a casa con el corazón en un puño.

Estaba muy cabreado consigo mismo. Había sido un imbécil. Comprendía que los nervios le mataban pero tampoco podía hacer eso porque...porque...¡Lo único que quería era estar con ella y olvidarse del mundo! Sabía que ella le amaba tanto como él a ella, así que estaba seguro de que si algo de lo que hiciera la molestara...se lo diría ¿no? No estaba del todo seguro de sí mismo pero en vez de meter la llave en el picaporte, se la guardó en el bolsillo y echó a correr calle abajo en dirección a la mansión Hyuuga.

Hinata, por su parte, nada más entrar en el patio de su casa se pegó un cabezazo contra la puerta, desolada. Ella también había notado la tensión y estaba al borde del colapso. ¿Pero por qué demonios tenía que estropearlo así? Naruto estaba bien y le sonreía y sin embargo...esa cita resultó ser una salida vacía en la que parecía que más bien había paseado, comido y acompañado a su propio ego. Estaba enfadada y no quería tampoco dejar las cosas de aquella manera. No. Porque ella había demostrado que podía cambiar y ser un poco más abierta. Y eso incluía el hecho de pedirle disculpas a su novio por haberse portado de aquella manera.

Inmediatamente abrió la puerta y salió a la calle, dispuesta a ir hacia la casa del rubio para enfrentarlo. Naruto corría como si no hubiera un mañana. Hinata se puso el bolso detrás y empezó a ir deprisa, si tenía suerte lo pillaría despierto aún. Hacía fresquito pero debido a la ropa poco adecuada que llevaba para correr como si de ir a una misión se tratara, el sudor de corría por la frente, haciendo añicos el esfuerzo de la mañana.

Y cuando se paró delante de Ichiraku Ramen el pecho le subía y le bajaba, el pelo se le había quedado pegado a la piel por el sudor y sentía que las prendas le venían estrechas. Sin embargo no se inmutó. Naruto estaba delante de ella con un talante parecido al suyo. Había corrido hacia ella, lo sabía. No hacía falta decirlo con palabras porque a esas alturas Hinata creyó que se lo estaba diciendo con una sola mirada.

Sin embargo volvió. Aquella maldita tensión que les invadía las últimas semanas cada vez que se veían. No supieron qué decirse porque es que...¿qué sentido tenía lo que habían hecho? ¿Qué se suponía que iba a arreglar aquello? Ninguno lo sabía, a decir verdad y fue entonces cuando de repente se sintieron, cada uno a su manera, imbéciles.

-Chicos, ¿os apetece un Ramen? -preguntó el señor Ichiraku con cierto brillo de misterio en su mirada -ya sé que quizá no hace tanto frío para disfrutarlo al máximo, pero...seguro que después de haber corrido tanto os apetece reponer fuerzas. Venga, hoy invita la casa. Pero solo a uno, ¿eh, Naruto?

Ambos chicos se quedaron algo descolocados mirándole. Luego se miraron el uno al otro y con una sonrisa tímida se sentaron el uno al lado del otro en los sillines de delante del mostrador. El hombre les plantó a cada uno un platazo de un humeante y delicioso ramen que ambos miraron con ojitos bañados en gula. Empezaron a comer prácticamente a la vez, cada uno a su manera. Hinata era más recatada y tenía mejores modales en la mesa que su novio, que sorbía como si no hubiera mañana.

Sin embargo, lo que pasó a continuación dejó al señor Ichiraku en un sorpresivo silencio por unos segundos.

-¡Aaaahh! ¡Es el ramen más delicioso que he probado jamás! -exclamaron los dos, exactamente a la vez y con exactamente las mismas palabras. Se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos de par en par - Ah...-volvieron a exclamar juntos -Naruto-kun/Hinata-chan...yo...

El señor Ichiraku empezó entonces a carcajearse como si no hubiera mañana. Naruto y Hinata se miraron el uno al otro y acto seguido se unieron al cocinero. Rieron tanto que les empezó a doler la barriga. No era para menos, la situación era bastante cómica. A Hinata solo le había pasado eso con Hanabi, cuando eran pequeñas ambas solían decir las cosas a la vez y cuando su padre no miraba, ambas reían. Y esa historia les hizo también mucha gracia a los acompañantes que tenía. Esa y muchas otras que se contaron mientras cenaban.

Y es que de repente, los pensamientos y sentimientos anteriores habían pasado a un segundo plano tan alejado de la realidad en la que se encontraban que no parecían los mismos de antes. Ni por asomo. Y ni se dieron cuenta de ello. Naruto y Hinata hablaban, se reían, coqueteaban, volvían a reír y también se hacían pequeñas y sutiles caricias que decían mucho más que cualquier roce inocente del que pudieran sentirse nerviosos. No, ellos no parecían las mismas personas de la mañana. Caminaron juntos por la calle sin pensar en ningún destino concreto, simplemente dejándose llevar. Naruto la abrazaba, le mordía la oreja mientras ella se reía porque le hacía cosquillas, contaban historias, anécdotas como que en la misión en la que había estado la semana anterior, Hinata se había caído al agua y se le habían mojado los pergaminos que debía llevar consigo al Hokage y que Kakashi-sensei acabó regañándola por eso. No se dieron cuenta de que se habían cogido de la mano, ni de que, de vez en cuando, la chica se pegaba melosamente a su novio, que la cogía por la cintura y la abrazaba mientras caminaban. No, para ellos el resto del mundo no existía, ni siquiera sus "yo" de aquella mañana. Lo que a ambos les importaba en esos momentos era seguir sintiendo aquello por el otro.

Y llegaron a la casa del rubio. Naruto le había contado un chiste muy gracioso y ella no podía dejar de reír. ¿Cómo podía no hacerlo?

-Oye, Kiba me dejó ayer una peli que dice que es bastante buena. La vieron el otro día Shino y él y me la han recomendado ¿te apetece que la veamos juntos?

-¿Ahora? -preguntó ella con un brillo especial en la mirada.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tienes algún plan?

Hinata esbozó una sonrisilla divertida y, tirando a su novio de la mano, lo condujo hacia la puerta de su casa.

-¡Venga, vamos! Si Kiba-kun te ha recomendado la peli tiene que ser buena -sentenció.

Naruto sonrió y abrió la puerta de la casa. Entraron y el chico se quitó los zapatos dejándolos de cualquier manera mientras que Hina se detuvo un segundo para ponerlos rectos. Después, se dirigió hacia el chico. Éste ya estaba preparando el DVD y la televisión.

-¿Palomitas? -preguntó ella, que había cambiado de repente su rumbo para ir a la cocina.

-Me encanta como piensa mi chica -le dijo el rubio haciéndole un gran OK con los dedos. Ella rió ante el comentario y lo próximo que se escuchó fue el pop, pop, pop de las palomitas explotando en el microondas.

Sin embargo la película era todo lo contrario a lo que esperaban. No hacía mucho que había empezado, en realidad, pero...Ninguno de los dos podría haber llegado a imaginar que era un filme de terror que trataba sobre unas cucarachas fantasmas mutantes. Claro, por eso le había dicho Kiba "¡Todo un clásico del cine B! Tienes que verla, vas a reírte como si se te fueran a salir los órganos, tío, ya lo verás." Pero estaba claro que eso no iba a pasar. Ni por la parte Hyuuga ni por la parte Uzumaki. No. Hinata tenía un miedo atroz a las cucarachas -por mucho que hubiera formado equipo con Shino, las cucarachas eran insalvables - y por alguna extraña razón, Naruto no podía con los fantasmas. Simplemente le daban mucho miedo.

Y allí estaban, los dos enamorados, abrazados el uno al otro, gritando como nenas en el sofá y abrazándose más fuerte cada vez que pasaba alguna escena de susto. No podían creer lo que estaban viendo en esa pantalla pero menos pudieron creer que estuvieran en aquella situación tan ridícula cuando, en un atisbo de lucidez, ambos se miraron el uno al otro. Reír fue inevitable. Sin embargo no se separaron ni un ápice.

-Somos unos ridículos -le dijo Hinata casi en un susurro, como si fuera su secreto. Le parecía tan divertido que no quería que se acabara jamás.

Naruto le sonrió ampliamente.

-Lo somos, mucho.

Y entonces, como si la película hubiera pasado a un plano inexistente, ambos se miraron a los ojos con un brillo especial, cargado de deseo. Y ninguno lo pensaba. Simplemente lo sentían. Acortaron la distancia y empezaron con un tierno beso que con un simple y primer roce hizo que a Hinata la recorriera una descarga eléctrica por todo toda la espina dorsal. Por eso mismo fue ella la que ahondó más el beso, que se volvió bastante más frenético y desesperado. Pero es que ya no era solo cuestión de demostrar sentimientos, sino de pedir con ansiedad que se acercara más a ella. Porque nunca estaría lo suficientemente cerca.

Naruto la cogió por la cintura y la ayudó a ponerse a horcajadas encima de sus rodillas de manera que pudieran besarse mejor. Y vaya si lo hicieron. El rubio dejó sus labios para acercarse a la oreja de la chica, respirando entrecortadamente y dandole pequeños mordisquitos al cuello, los cuales cada vez eran más frenéticos. Ella gemía al sentir el tacto de los labios del chico contra su piel. Eran tan suaves y salvajes a partes iguales...pero ella quería también. Le levantó el mentón e hizo como si le fuera a besar pero con una sonrisa picarona acabó yendo directa a la yugular, besándole el formado y musculoso cuello con el mayor placer del mundo. El chico sintió entonces que se le escapaba el alma por la boca del placer que le estaba produciendo aquello.

Hinata le mordisqueó en un punto que personalmente le hizo sentirse en el séptimo cielo y eso le volvió un poco más salvaje. Porque es que quería más. No podía aguantarlo. Como si le hubiera leído la mente, la chica cogió la parte de abajo de la camisera y tiró de ella hacia arriba, quitándosela sin ningún tipo de pudor. Su formado y escultural tórax quedó a la vista y Hina no pudo más que deleitarse con ello. Se le notaban las guerras, pero eso solo podía hacerle más sexy de lo que ya se había imaginado. ¡Era mil veces mejor que el Naruto de sus sueños!

El chico, por su parte, dio con la cremallera que hacía de obstáculo entre su chica y él y la abrió, destensando su vestido y dejando los hombros al descubierto, casi. Tenía una clavícula muy sensual. Pero es que...todo en ella lo era, a decir verdad. Volvieron a besarse aunque esta vez con más frenesí y el rubio, de un momento a otro, se levantó del sofá con ella rodeándole con las piernas las caderas y se la llevó a la cama. La soltó con cierta brusquedad que a ella le agradó y acto seguido le tiró del vestido y finalmente se lo acabó quitando. Lo que vio lo superó por sobremanera en todos los sentidos.

Las curvas que tenía la chica eran perfectas para él. Era como si estuviera hecha a su medida; tenía los senos grandes pero no eran descomunales, se veían exuberantes. Con una sonrisa picarona en la cara se acercó a ella que en esos momentos estaba ocupada acariciándole el cuero cabelludo, sintiendo la suavidad del pelo de Naruto entre sus dedos. No sabía por qué pero le encantaba. Él masajeó su pecho derecho provocando en ella un suave gemido de placer, cosa que le dio más confianza y, sin quitarle el sujetador negro sin tirantes que llevaba -simplemente se lo bajó- sintió por primera vez en su vida el tacto piel con piel y sintió que su parte íntima no podía estar más erecta. Estaba sonrojado pero se estaba dejando llevar y Hinata también. Se agachó y le lamió suavemente un pezón a la chica mientras que con la otra mano seguía masageándole el otro pecho. La morena profería gemidos cada vez más fuertes. Le encantaba sentir el tacto de su novio contra su piel, la hacía sentir bien, segura de sí misma, deseada. Sin embargo quiso más y Naruto pareció comprenderlo porque no se limitó solo a lamer sino también a mordisquear. Hinata se sentía en el séptimo cielo y notaba cómo sus partes íntimas se humedecían de sobre manera. Palpitaban frenéticamente clamando atención con inusitada desesperación.

Naruto, de nuevo, como si fuera casi instintivo, se dio cuenta. Ella movía las piernas incitándole para que la tocara sin pudores y él estaba tan extasiado por conocer el cuerpo de Hinata que dejó el seno que estaba masajeando y lentamente bajó la mano hacia su vagina, metiendo la mano por dentro de sus braguitas, consiguió meter primero un primer dedo que puso todo el mundo de Hinata patas arriba. Nunca habría podido imaginar que la realidad podía ser tan placentera. Sentía que tenía el sitio inflamado pero aún así quería más. Lo necesitaba. Era casi salvaje. Naruto se sintió en la cima del poder y viendo que sus caricias causaban en ella esos gemidos tan desenfrenados, se aventuró a usar dos e incluso tres dedos. Y Hinata estaba en la cima de la gloria.

-Ah...Nar...Naruto...kun -exclamaba entre gemido y gemido. Su voz era aguda y él estaba tan extasiado que sentía que le explotaría el pene en cualquier momento como no hiciera algo. En esos momentos sintió que su mano se humedecía más de lo normal y Hinata pareció relajarse un poco, pero él tenía el corazón desbordado. Necesitaba desalojar ya, lo quería, lo deseaba.

Y Hinata, que le miraba con una picardía que el chico jamás podría haber imaginado, le hizo tumbarse de una manera algo más dulce que la que él utilizó, pero no por ello menos segura. Sin inmutarse un solo segundo, le desabrochó el pantalón y entre los dos acabaron tirándolo por ahí sin la menor preocupación. Hina le sonrió algo tímida pero segura de sí misma y, contra todo pronóstico se desabrochó definitivamente el sostén y lo tiró por el aire. Le daba igual donde acabara. Solo le importaba satisfacer a Naruto de la misma manera que él lo había hecho con ella. Tocó con cierta timidez el paquete del chico por encima del calzoncillo, fue un roce suave pero por el cual sintió un leve pálpito solo con el contacto a través de la tela. Era como si el cuerpo de Naruto hubiera reconocido su tacto. Y entonces fue cuando el leve pudor que tenía se fue a tomar viento, como el sujetador, los calzoncillos y prácticamente todas las prendas que antes llevaban encima. Hinata masajeó muy fuerte el erecto miembro de su novio. Era bastante grande, aunque tampoco sabía con qué compararlo tampoco, pues era su primera vez. Sin embargo, pese a serlo, por alguna razón supo lo que tenía que hacer. Era casi intuitivo. Se inclinó hacia él y mientras hacía vaivenes con la mano, arriba, abajo, arriba y otra vez abajo, le tocó la punta del prepucio con la lengua. No sabía si aquello estaba bien pero ella siguió con ello. Comenzó a lamerlo como si de un helado se tratara, por los lados y después se lo metió en la boca, haciendo movimientos de cabeza que a Naruto extasiaban hasta el mismísimo clímax. El chico gemía también, aunque sus gestos eran algo más reprimidos que los de la muchacha.

Hinata le estaba dando mayor placer del que se había dado él mismo jamás en la vida. Y cada vez era más frenético. Hinata cada vez lo hacía más rápido y Naruto sintió que le temblaba el cuerpo, desde el cerebro hasta los dedos de los pies. Entonces de repente se sintió tan aliviado que lo único que quedó fue el eco de sus gemidos y un sudoroso y desenfrenado jadeo. Cuando vio la cara de su novia, pudo apreciar que se estaba limpiando las comisuras de los labios mientras le sonreía. Naruto comprendió entonces todo y eso solo le causó más placer. La atrajo hacia sí, la besó desesperadamente y, como buen ninja que era, se deslizó hacia la parte de abajo, le abrió las piernas y se adentró entre los labios vaginales de su novia, explorando con la lengua sitios antes prohibidos y que a partir de entonces estarían allí solo para él. Oh, y cómo le gustaba...

Hinata no se había esperado aquello pero le encantaba. Sin embargo su cuerpo estaba pidiendo otra cosa, a esas alturas y ambos lo sabían. Ambos cuerpos lo pedían, de hecho. Naruto se lamió los labios y, con una sonrisa tímida abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche y, ahora sí que algo avergonzado, sacó un preservativo. Hinata se sorprendió pero no dijo nada, pero es que tampoco era capaz de hacerlo porque tenía los sentidos puestos en otra cosa. Naruto abrió el pequeño embalaje y se lo puso en el sitio. Hinata tragó saliva.

-Hinata -susurró el rubio con la voz ronca - perdón por hacerte daño, si te duele...

-No te preocupes por eso, Naruto-kun -respondió ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora -duele solo durante un pequeño momento.

Naruto asintió y, lentamente fue introduciendo su pene en el interiór de su novia, pero debido al nerviosismo no pudo evitar que se le saliera un par de veces. Estaba algo frustrado por ello pero Hinata le sonrió amablemente. Cuando por fin consiguió penetrarla del todo, la chica profirió un gemido leve de dolor, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sin embargo no se sintió desprotegida en ningún momento. Naruto la tenía muy bien abrazadita y sus manos estaban fuertemente entrelazadas.

-No te preocupes -le dijo el chico. Seguía teniendo la voz ronca -vamos a quedarnos un momento así.

Ella le miró con sorpresa y después con dulzura. Ese chico era más atento y perceptivo de lo que la gente creía. Aunque quizá fuera una cualidad que desarrollara especialmente con Hinata. No lo sabía, pero pensó que si le dolía, lo mejor sería hacer que se olvidara por un momento de eso y empezó a darle besitos fugaces por toda la cara. Ella empezó a reír por lo que su cuerpo se acabó relajando y eventualmente dejó de doler.

-Naruto-kun...-susurró ella, cogiéndole la cara entre sus manos - te quiero. Te quiero muchísimo.

-Y yo a ti -le respondió el chico.

-Naruto-kun...

-¿Si?

-Ya no...ya no me duele -dijo, algo sonrojada -podemos seguir...

El chico asintió y la volvió a besar. Aunque esta vez la embistió suavemente. Se sentía muy bien estar dentro de Hinata. Sus paredes vaginales eran rugosas y cálidas. Pero aunque al principio era más suave y delicado, poco a poco ella comenzó a pedir más y más, y él necesitaba dárselo. Las embestidas eran más frenéticas y los gemidos más fuertes. Los nombres de ambos se perdían en el aire entre grito y grito. Ambos sentían que estaban llegando a un clímax que no podrían haberse imaginado jamás. A Naruto le vibraba el pene. A Hinata le parecía todo demasiado lento. Necesitaban más. Tenía que sentirlo más adentro. Estar más cerca. No era suficiente. Ambos cuerpos se movían al compás, como si aquello fuera un baile perfectamente ensayado.

Y cuando se quisieron dar cuenta, ambos llegaron al clímax expresando su máximo grito de triunfo, jadeantes, justo antes de que Naruto se tumbase en la cama al lado de ella. Estaba algo exhausto. De hecho lo estaba tanto que ni se molestó en quitarse el preservativo.

-Ha sido...-empezó Naruto, jadeando. El sudor recorría su cuerpo a mares. Parecía que hubiese salido del peor de los entrenamientos de Jiraya, solo que bastante más divertido.

-Maravilloso -concluyó ella, acurrucándose en sus brazos. No le importaba el sudor del chico. Al contrario, ella también lo estaba y eso solo era prueba de lo bien que lo habían pasado.

-Y muy divertido -dijo, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

A Hinata eso le pareció muy dulce. Así que su respuesta fue acurrucarse aún más contra su pecho. Sin embargo de un momento a otro se separó de él y le miró a los ojos, apenada.

-Naruto-kun...quería pedirte disculpas por mi comportamiento de hoy -el chico no se esperaba aquello, estaba muy sorprendido -llevaba...uhm...un tiempo teniendo sueños de este momento y como...como...bueno...como no estaba pasando nada yo...bueno me sentía algo insegura porque no sabía si es que no te gustaba lo suficiente.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Pero si...!

-¡Pero tenías razón! -cortó ella - cuando dijiste que saldría por si solo, quiero decir. Creo que no pasó antes justamente porque me tenía demasiado preocupada el asunto.

Naruto se quedó callado un momento y después la atrajo hacia sí, como si ella fuera el mayor tesoro del universo.

-Yo también estaba igual. No sé por qué no te lo dije. Quizá tenía mucho miedo de asustarte...lo siento. Te infravaloré demasiado. Tú no eres una chica que se asuste por cualquier cosa. Es una de las cualidades que más me enamoran de ti.

Ella se puso roja.

-Naruto-kun me hace reír mucho -dijo ella -haces que no sienta ningún tipo de vergüenza al hacer las cosas.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti. Mucho. De verdad.

-Lo siento -dijeron los dos a la vez. Se separaron, se miraron y se rieron.

Habían sido unos tontos. Pero por esa tontería aprendieron tanto el uno como el otro que la mejor solución posible era la palabra. Ambos se entendían muy bien, así que ¿por qué no aprovechar eso? Se lo prometieron a sí mismos. Si tenían problemas, para eso estaba el otro. Nada de preocupaciones innecesarias. Debían ser sinceros en todo momento.

Y era tonto el hecho de que la razón de esa comprensión no fuera ni más ni menos que el ramen del señor Ichiraku. Era curioso, además. El ramen de la mañana sabía a nada. Pero el de la noche, que era bastante más barato, supo a miles de cosas. Supo a amor, a cohesión y a comprensión. A felicidad. Si es que ya sabía Naruto que era bueno. Ahora lo tenía más que claro, no solo lo era por la comida en sí, ¡sino que sobretodo por el postre!

* * *

Bueno, en fin, espero que os haya gustado! Espero también que el capi haya valido la espera =P Un besito!

¡Muchas gracias por leer!

Si eres tan amable, sigue la línea de puntos y...

¡Comenta!

.

.

.

.

.

.

_With love,_

_K._


End file.
